Hiei Loves?
by Anana
Summary: Hiei's on his way to Yusuke's for a Chritmass party. When he finds three guys taking advantage of a girl in a alley. Hiei ends up bringing her to Yusuke's unconcious. She treats him so nicely not one rude thing comes from her mouth even after what he says
1. In The Alley

Naiyo, people! My name's Anana and this is my first fic! I'm excited about this, not that it matters. An-y wa-ys, Im just gonna let'cha read now so, Sayonara bye bye!  
  
Chapter One: In The Alley  
  
Hiei walks down the snow-covered sidewalk to Yusuke's house. 'Baka kitsune. Covincing like that.'   
  
Flash Back  
  
Hiei sits up in a tree in the park. Kurama had told him to meet him there to talk. Probably to try to get him to go to that stupid 'kissmiss' party; whatever that was. But no way was he going. Anything that sounded as stupid as that couldn't be worth his time. Soft foot steps crunch in the snow, catching Hiei's attention; it was Kurama. He was bundled up in a forest green sweater and scarf alond with a black jacket, his breath visible in the air. Hiei jumped down, wearing the usual.  
  
"Hiei.."  
  
"Im not going, Kurama."  
  
"Can't you at least let me speak first?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted  
  
Kurama sighed. "I know you don't want to go but I promise you'll enjoy it."  
  
"...No."  
  
"Hiei, I didn't wan to do this but...Yukina will be there." that had got his attention. He waited for him to continue. "You know Kuwabara will be there, right? Don't you want to look after her?"  
  
"...fine" Hiei mumbled  
  
"What?"   
  
"I said fine, damn it!" A smile spread across Kurama's face.   
  
"Good, everyone will be pleased to hear." Hiei mumbled under his breath. "It's at noon so make sure you get there on time."  
  
"Hn. Fine." with that Hiei disapeered with a black blur.  
  
End o'Flash Back  
  
"Hn. Baka kitsune. He'll pay for..."  
  
"No. Please, just leave me alone." came a feminin voice from the alley.   
  
"Hn?" Hiei turns the corner into the alley to see three punks cornering a 14 year old girl that now has bruises and cuts along with ripped clouthes.  
  
"Come on now, we're just have'n a little fun. You don't want to ruin our fun do ya?" they inched closer, one with a poket knife in hand.  
  
"No..s-stay back."  
  
"I don't think so, little miss." the guy lifted her up by the throat pushing her against the wall. She grabbed his wrists trying to get away from the grasp. "It'll be over real quick, I promise. Now how's about a kiss, hmm?"  
  
"N-n-never."  
  
"Hmm, then I'll just have to..."  
  
"Pht." she spat in his face.  
  
"Why you little piece of shit." He raised one fist at her.  
  
"I don't know what you think you're doing, but it stops here."  
  
"What?" they all turn to see Hiei walking toward them. The one with the poket knife steps up.  
  
"Back off shrimp. This is none of your concern. So why don't you just run back home to your mommy, kay?" Hiei gave him a death glare.  
  
"Oh but it is, you see. Cause that girls life now rests in my hands..." he gives off an evil glint in his crimson eyes. "As well as yours."  
  
"Rrr, why you little punk." the other guy now stepped up.  
  
"Was that a threat, you little weasel?!" the guy ran towrad him with must I say a puny poket knife.  
  
"You humans are all the same. Always so..."  
  
"Argh!!" Hiei disapeered with a blur and the punk now lay on the ground knocked out.  
  
"Ryo! Uh, where'd he..." Hiei was now behind him and he struck him down with his fist to the back of his head, waiting for him to fall before he finished his sentence. (all of this happened in mere seconds of course )  
  
"Ignorant." Hiei turned to the leader of them.  
  
"W-what the hell are you?" he took a step back, the girl still in his grasp.  
  
"H-help." she managed to utter from her lips. He turned one last look at her.   
  
"Hmph, nighty night then." he trew her at the wall with a smack.  
  
"Ah!" she slide down the wall onto the ground.  
  
"Sorry, but It's my turn to leave!" with that he jumped the high wall and started running.  
  
"What's the rush?" he stopped dead in his tracks to see Hiei right infront of him.  
  
"B-but how'd you..."  
  
"Too late." Hiei appeared infront of him, punching him in the gut making him fly all the way back to the brick wall with a huge indention now incarved. Hiei now on the other side of the wall walks up to the girl. This was the first time he actually got a good look at her. She had black shoulder-length silky like hair. Her dark purple blouse was missing quite a few buttons, her jacket torn in several places, her skirt and hose ripped horribly. Blood dripped all along her legs and arms as well as some on her face with bruises covering both arms. And a long gash dug into her shoulder, some of the blood already drying from the cold.  
  
She shivered but all he could do was to get her to Yusuke's at once before she froze to death or died from blood loss. His jacket wasn't much of a cover but he slide it off anyways after he mentally thought if it would help or not. He layed it over her then picked her up in his arms. Her lips had gone blue and her face pale. She gabbed his red shirt as a shiver ran though her. Hiei then left to Yusuke's with a blur.   
  
So? Whatcha think? Well peaz review if ya like, kay? I'd appreciate it. Okie dokie then.   
  
big yawn It's like six in the morning and soda's not helping me much, so it's sleepy time for me! Night night...er..um...I mean good mor......oh screw that. Sayonara bye bye!  
  
±Anana± 


	2. Yatzee

Hiya all!! I just got back at eleven thirty with only five hours of sleep this whole day,ugh. I am tired but Im really dedicated to my writings so Im gonna write the Second Chappie!! Wahoo !! After three movies and LOTS of soda from the Theater today, Im happy!! So off I go now to write write write!! ( follow the yellow brick road, yep yep)  
  
Chapter Two: Yatzee  
  
Boton, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama all sit at the coffee table playing Yatzee. Atsuko sits on the couch, her brandy in hand; Shizuru sits on the couch as well but is smoking. Keiko is in the kitchen teaching Yukina how to bake cookies. "My turn!" Boton swipes up the dice, shaking them between her palms then rolls the five initial dice on the table. "Hm," she had rolled a 5,2,3,5,3. She was reaching for them when a knock came from the door. She retrieved her hand standing up. "Now who could that be?" she walked to the door. Kurama looked up. "Perhaps Hiei decided to show up after all?" Kurama said with a smile. "I suppose." Boton said turning the knob.  
"No way would shorty come. He hates these things, remember?" Kuwabara said laying on the floor. Boton opened the door and there stood...(Mwahahahaha!! I shall stop you...grrrr. I haven't written enough yet. #%$ it. Ah well, go ahead an continue) Koenma holding five packages. Kurama sat there in shock. He had surely thought it was Hiei at the door. But Koenma?  
"Oh, Koenma sir. You came?!" Boton cheered joyfully  
"Of course I did. You didn't think I'd miss my favorite holiday, did you?"  
Boton smiled then spotted the bundle of gifts. "And those are?"  
"Gifts of course."  
Boton's face grew brighter. "Well don't just stand there, come..."  
"Hold it, you two." Yusuke stopped them.  
"What is it, Yusuke?" Boton questioned. Yusuke pointed up. They looked up and above the doorway was mistletoe. "Uh..." Boton blushed  
"Go on now, you don't want to ruin the tradition do you?" Yusuke laughed  
"Yusuke, you moron!" Keiko comes up from behind him knocking him to the ground with a cookie sheet. Yusuke: . Keiko walks up to them closing hte door. "Come on you two. Just ignore Yusuke."  
Koenma nodded going over and sat the gifts under the wonderfully decorated pine tree. "So, where's Yukina?" he sat down  
"She's in the kitchen baking cookies." Koenma raised an eyebrow at Keiko. "Im teaching her. Oh! I forgot that she still in there!" Keiko runs off into the kitchen, cookie sheet in hand. Yusuke sits up rubbing his head.  
"Damn you Keiko." he mumbled under his breath.  
"Serves you right, Yusuke. You really need to learn to shut your trap." Atsuko said taking another sip.  
"Oh, and your the one to talk?" Yusuke said sarcastically. Boton sat back down at the table picking the dice back up.  
"Shall we continue?" There was a big bang making everyone jump. "W- what was that?" Boton said a bit flustered. It came again. Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
"It's just the door, Boton. So answer it."  
"Um..alright then." Another bang cam efrom the door. Boton stood up casually walking to the door. She turned th knob opening the door. She covered her mouth to conceal a scream. Horror had was written all over her face. She stunbled back wards.  
"Boton, what's wrong?!" Yusuke said now kneeling on his knee ready to get up to see what scared her so much, but before he could it was all clear when Hiei steppewd forward...holding a bloody bruised girl in his arms. Every one's eyes widened as they saw the tragic scene before them. Keiko and Yukina walk out, Yukina holding a tray of ginger bread men. Yukina smiles, "Who wants a..." the tray falls to the floor. Keiko leans against the wall eyes filled with fear. Yukina rushes up to the girl immediatly spotting the gash in her right shoulder. "I need somewhere to lay her down, quick."  
"We can use my room." Atsuko said standing up. Yukina nodded.  
"Kurama, I'll need your help. Would you please carry her into the room?" Yukina asked in a rush. Kurama nodded standing up and went over to Hiei, taking her from his arms then followed the two into Atsuko's room. There was a silence for a moment that is until Kuwabara wnet over to Hiei grabbing him by his shirt.  
"What the hell gives you the idea that you could do something like that?!" Hiei glared at Kuwabara.  
"Hn, I didn't you baffoon."  
"Explain!"  
Hiei rolled his eyes then disapeering from Kuwabara's grasp and reapeering at the entrance of the kitchen. "I don't have to explain anthing, but considering that there's a beaten girl just in that room, I will. I was only on my way here when I spotted her being attacked. All I did was rescue her."  
There was an un-easy silence, then Boton spoke up. "Any one for Yatzee?"  
  
Uhg!! My mom's makin' me stop cause I have an appointment at 11 o'clock (six hours from now) so big yawn So, Sayonara bye bye all. P.S: sorry for any grammar mistakes. Im doing this stupid thing on wordpad . 


	3. Wanna Know A Secret?

Hi again! Ya know I just realized I haven't put a disclaimer I any of my past chapters, opps . So I'm gonna write the disclaimer and you can continue da story. Sayonara bye bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Yu Yu characters which is more than obvious. Now for the claimer !  
  
Claimer: I only own my characters in this story in which I cannot say her name because her name is still not known, and also the future characters.   
  
Chapter Three: "Wanna know a secret?"  
  
The room was silent, except for the snoring that came from under the table…. Shizuru now lay stretched out on the couch, Kuwabara lay on the floor, Yusuke's under the table snoring rather loudly (don't ask ;) Hiei still stands at the entrance to the kitchen, and Botan tips one of the dice back and forth seeing as everyone refused to play Yatzee; no surprise there. And Keiko had gone in to help with the girl. Koenma sleeps lazily on the chair.  
  
Then Kurama rushes out of the room, opening the drawer from one of the side tables taking a roll of bandages. Botan opened her mouth as to speak but before she knew it Kurama was back in the room. She sighed and went back to tipping the dice.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
The door to Atsuko's room opens quietly. Keiko, Atsuko, Kurama, and Yukina step out to see that everyone was asleep…that is if Hiei could sleep with his eyes open….  
  
"Should we wake them up?" Yukina whispered  
  
"It's one o'clock. They shouldn't be asleep in the first place." Keiko responded.  
  
"WAKE UP!! It's Christmas Eve for Christ's sake, you lazy buffoons!" Atsuko yelled making Yukina and Keiko jump backwards.   
  
"Wha…" CLONK! Yusuke smacked into the table at attempt to sit up. "Who the hell put that there?!" he said sliding out from underneath the table while clasping his face in his hands. Kuwabara sat up yawning.  
  
"Moron, you went under it to see if your gum was still there, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So is it there?" Kuwabara looked under the table.  
  
"Umm…nope." He said taking a wad of gum from his mouth. A look of disgust was on everyone's faces, even Hiei managed a sneer.   
  
"Yusuke, that's disgusting!" Keiko retorted.  
  
"Righto, anyways," Botan perked up "How is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She should be up in an hour or so." Kurama answered.  
  
"Well, what can we do now?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
There was a pause of silence the Kuwabara answered. "We can play Twister."  
  
"Yeah right. And take the chances at being squished by your big ass?" Yusuke said.  
  
"What?! You're the one with the big ass Urameshi!"   
  
"Hah! Yah right! Your ass is so big it has congressmen!"  
  
"That doesn't even make since!"  
  
does raspberry  
  
"Will they ever stop?" Yukina said a bit confused at their conversation.  
  
"Not for a LONG time." Shizuru said as she sat up. Koenma had placed two pillows against his head. Botan was trying to get the boys to stop but it only resulted with getting an insult herself.  
  
"Um…excuse me?" everyone stopped dead silent. Yusuke was atop Kuwabara with his fist raised. They all looked up at Atsuko's door to see the girl leaning against the entrance for support. "I don't mean to intrude but…where am I?"  
  
"Oh my." Botan got up and went over to the girl. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Actually, I am. But where am I?"  
  
Kurama stood puzzled. 'Strange, should should be out for at least fourty minutes.'  
  
"You're at Yusuke's house." Botan pointed to Yusuke who immediatly jumped up.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"...Oh! How rude of me! My name's Botan. That's Kurama."she said pointed at each person inturn when she said their name."That's Keiko...Yukina...Kuwabara. Shizuru...Kurama..Koenma.  
  
And that's Hiei."   
  
"Hiei." she whispered under her breath. "You're the one that saved me, right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That's his way of saying 'yes'."  
  
"Oh. Well my name is Sutana. And I really must be getting home to my parents." she said trying to move from her spot but only to cringe in pain.   
  
"No, you still haven't fully recuperated yet." Botan said slinging one of Sutana's arms over her shoulder. Hiei mumbled under his breath, Sutana barely able to hear him; "Baka ningen. Should've left her in the alley."  
  
She looked at him a little stunned at first but then smiled at him. Hiei was suprized at this. She had heard him and yet she smiled? Botan sat her down on the couch next to Shizuru.  
  
"Well since we're all up, how about we open some gifts?" Koenma said putting the pillows down.   
  
"Koenma." Boton said implying they shouldn't open any with Sutana here, considering it would be rude.  
  
"Oh, go ahead. Don't let me ruin your Christmas Eve. Hell, I'd be at home myself if I could."  
  
"Well, I suppose."  
  
"Alright, then! It's gift time!" Yusuke said going toward the tree already choosing the biggest gift with his name on it. Everyone sat down around the tree or at the coffee table. Sutana just sat there smiling but after a few minutes closed her eyes to rest. Out of nowhere a firmilar voice spoke to her.  
  
"You should go home." She opened her eyes to see Hiei now beside her leaning against the wall.  
  
"What?" she said a bit baffled.  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There are enough humans in here. We don't need any more."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that mite be true." Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. "Want to know a secret?" she whispered Hiei stared at her for a moment not sure if this was some kind of a trick, but he leaned a bit toward her direction anyway. She made the effort to sit on the arm of the couch to speak into his ear. "Im not human." she smiled sliding back down onto the couch cushion. He stared forward for a moment trying to register what he was just told, then looked at her.   
  
"If your not human, then what are you?" he asked knowing it was a rhetorical question.  
  
"An ice demon." Hiei had nothing more to say and nore her, and so the next hour of opening gifts, arguing about who got the better gift, eating cookies, playing Yatzee, and just watching Yusuke and Kuwabara beat at eachother went by quickly.  
  
End Of Chappie  
  
Hiya yall! I kinda had a tiny bit of a writers block like in the center of the fic but all-in-all I ACTUALLY finished the chapter! Yay !! does taco dance And now...I must sleep. (I really need to write during the day time...ugh -.- ) Sayonara bye bye! 


	4. A Mound Of Crystals

Yay! Im actually writing this during the day ! Wow, never thought I'd be able to do that. Yeah, well any ways I'll get on with the story and disclaimer and claimer then. Oh and, Sayonara bye bye! (I love that prase)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, and probably it's not possible that I'll EVER, own any of the Yu Yu characters. (though I wouldn't mind having Hiei )  
  
Claimer: The ownly charater(s) I own in this story in story is Sutana and future characters.   
  
P.S: I just mite put you yourself in here . So that would make it partially a ReaderxKurama thing. But of course I want other people's opinions first, so review!  
  
Chapter Four: A Mount Of Crystals  
  
It was already two thirty and Sutana was getting a bit ancy. She really wanted to get home to her parents. She had been getting this bad feeling since she woke, and it was only getting worse.  
  
"Now that were done here, how's about going to the park?" Boton said cheerfully.  
  
"The only thing you could do there is a snowball fight." Yusuke said while trying to figure out why a green cotton sweater was put in an enormous box that he just so had to open for Chritmas Eve. That's when he saw Kuwabara looking at him with what Kuwabara would call a 'glare'. Yusuke smirked. "Besides, what's the point? It wouldn't be any fun when I can beat Kuwabaka over here, hands down."  
  
"Is that a challange I hear, Urameshi?!"  
  
"No, I want to go to grandma's house for cookies." Yusuke said sarcastically. "Of course it's a challenge!"   
  
"Than it's on!"  
  
Everyone got up getting their coats and such. Boton then went up to Suatna after dressing in her coat and scarf. "I suppose I should take you home now?"  
  
"Yes, I would like very much." Sutana said with a nod.  
  
"Alrighty then." Boton said while going to the door, Sutana right behind her. "I'll be dropping Sutana off, so I'll meet you guys at the park!" Boton called as she and Sutana left out the door.  
  
Sutana's Neiborhood  
  
Boton and Sutana walk though the sparkling white snow, a crunch made with every step. "So," Boton spoke so as to break the silence, "What school do you go to?"  
  
"Sarayashiki Junior High."  
  
"That's Yusuke's and Keiko's school!"  
  
"Really? I never saw them before." She seemed to be hiding somthing.  
  
"Really?" she paused, but then spoke jokingly, "gasp You're not a demon are you?" Boton smiled then gave a giggle.  
  
Sutana redirected her gaze, showing no sign of emotion but that she was uncomfurtable. "Oh, you are a demon aren't you?" Sutana gave a nod. "Wow, you can't tell. You really know how to mask your energy and all. So what kind are you? Water? Fire? Wind?" she started to list as many as she could think of.  
  
'What's that smell?' Sutana's head jeked up realizing what the scent was. Then Boton smelt something and lifted her head to see Sutana sprint off.   
  
"Sutana! Where are you go..." that's when Boton saw the smoke hanging in the sky; a fire. Boton materialized her oar and rushed after Sutana. She came upon a smoldering house, and there was Sutana, standing before it. Boton floated down dematerializing her oar. Sutana was shaking by now and sirens could be heard far down the street. She mumbled but two words over and over. "Mom...dad."   
  
Sutana collasped to her knees, tears in her eyes just as the firetruck reached the house and was now spraying it down and firefighters were going in to see if they could find any survivers. Boton took her gaze away from the house to see a tiny cyrstal, only about one inch tall and half an inch wide, land on the ground. Boton seemed at bit puzzled, then many more cyrstals fell to the ground creating a mound of them. And she realized; ice demon. Sutana stood up, wiping her eyes.   
  
"Boton, if you don't mind I'd like to go to the park."  
  
"...Sure. Lets go then." Boton said wrapping an arm over Sutana's shoulder with one last glance at the mound of crystals.  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
Hi again! All-in-all I knida liked how that turned out. I REALLY wanted to make it longer but then I wouldn't have a decent place to start the Fifth chapter, so I stopped there. Oh, and I just realized at the last word of the chappie that in the word 'crystal' you can planly see the word 'cry'. I think that's a bit bazzare. Any way don't forget to review! And I need opinions if I should put the reader in the story, so review me! Sayonara bye bye.  
  
±Anana± 


	5. A Bit Of Her Past

Naiyo! Okay I'll be gone for two weeks at my grandma's T-T . But expect lotsa chappies when I get back . Oh and I got this review and I thought I should answer some things she said .  
  
(1) I spell Sayonara bai bai, Sayonara bye bye because 1. I prefere it that way and 2. I'd have to have a disclaimer for it for everytime I use it.  
  
(2) I know how to spell Botan it's just a habit to use an 'o' instead of an 'a'. But Im working on it.  
  
(3) Ice demons are not called Koorimes. Koorime is Hiei and Yukina's clan name. It means Ice Maidens, for the clan is only women populated. (Sutana did not come from their clan, she came from a clan called the Ruroukuran. You will learn more about them in future chapters)  
  
Alright then! Now that that's clear..On with the fic!  
  
Chapter Five: A Bit Of Her Past  
  
At The Park   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are having a snowball fight(as to be expected)  
  
Kuwabara had built a fort and Yusuke just used the slide for protection. Keiko was showing Yukina what a snowangel was, Koenma and Kurama were talking, and Hiei, as usual, was sitting up in the tree.  
  
"Hello, everyone! I'm back!" Botan said running up to Keiko and Yukina, Sutana had stopped and was staring at the ground, so many thoughts running through her head.  
  
"Botan, that was quick. So how's..." Keiko spotted Sutana a few feet behind Botan. "I thought you were taking her home?"  
  
Botan's face went gloom. "I was, but..."  
  
Yukina looked up to see Sutana just standing with sadness written all over her face. She went over to Sutana as to find out why.  
  
"Sutana?" Suatana raise her head to Yukina. "What wrong? You look...sad."  
  
"It's just..." tears started to sting in her eyes, but she refused to cry.  
  
"Come, let's sit down. Okay?" Sutana nodded folling Yukina to a bench somewhat near the one Kurama and Koenma were at.  
  
Sutana told her what happened, still trying to contain her tears but oone fell loose, in result a cyrstal now lay on the ground. Yukina bent down and picked it up. She examined it then handed it to Sutana.  
  
"You're from the Ruroukuran?"  
  
"Hai, It's a long story."  
  
Yuknia smiled "I have plenty of time, if you want to tell me?"  
  
Suatana stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Sure why not?" she sighed "Well, the Ruroukuran wandered all over the icey parts of the makai, moving where ever the spirits lead them. The spirits had never failed them. That is until eleven years ago. When we were attacked. Many of us were slautered and wounded. But I wasn't, I...I was taken. They sold me as a slave. They beat me, and I was but only five. I saught escape of course, but I failed everytime, and it only lead to more beatings." Sutana took a deep breath, choking back tears, her voice had gone raspy from the effort. "But two years past and I somehow managed to escape. I never knew why, but the bus boy helped me escape. But then..I...I found his body floating down the river just three days later, as I wandered through the forest.   
  
It was then that I found a portal, a portal to the human world. It was my once chance of escape, so I took it. At seven years age, I was taken in by a human couple. They had already had a child, Asaki age twelve, but they took me in. And for the next eight years they took care of me. But now...they're gone. The only family I had left." that was it, she couldn't hold them back any more. She cryed, she let it all out. Yukina layed her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"...Sutana...you can stay with Genkai and I if you like. I know she would be fine with it." Sutana lifted her tear filled eyes to meet Yukina's and nodded.  
  
"Thankyou." she said hugging her. She was giving another chance, another life. New friends, and now a new family. But of course there still is Asaki... Hiei stares at the two Ice demons, hearing what was just said. But knowing it was not to be told, and he would respect that. Sutana looked up at Hiei, once again suprizing him with a smile.  
  
(a/n: Okay, since I have over twenty reviews I'm going to make this chapter longer, rather than stopping it here. Oh, and to all the people that are anonymous you can review now. Sorry bout that :p. I didn't realize before. So you may now continue)  
  
Urameshi Residence   
  
Keiko opens the door to a smoke filled room. Everyone starts to cough as they enter. "Aunt Atsuko? Shizuru? What happened?" Keiko called waving her hand throught the smoke.   
  
"It's only smoke, Keiko. It'll go away." Atsuko spoke  
  
"Only if you open a window!" Keiko said as she found the window, opening it letting the smoke start to flow out.  
  
"Damn it, mother! Are you trying to kill us?!"  
  
"It's JUST smoke, Yusuke. Get over it. You won't die." Atsuko said mockingly.  
  
"How come the smoke ditecter didn't go off?"Botan said as she cleared the coffee table of the cigarette ashes and bear bottles.  
  
"We turned it off." Shizuru said putting out her cigarette before Botan carried the ash tray away.  
  
"How much did smoke?" Kuwabara said still choking from the smoke.  
  
"Oh, only about four and a half." Atsuko responded  
  
"How can four and a half cigarettes make this much smoke?" Keiko asked sitting down on the chair.  
  
"Not four and a half cigarettes, four and a half CARTONS of cigarettes." Shizuru corrected  
  
"CAROTONS!?!" Keiko yelled  
  
"Calm down Keiko. We shared." Atsuko said noticing Sutana. "I thought you were going home?" Sutana knelt her head down.  
  
"I was but...when I arrived... the house was smoldering."  
  
"Oh you poor dear!" Atsuko got up placing her hands on her shoulders. "You're family can stay here you like."  
  
"My parents...were in the house."  
  
"Uh...oh. Well then you can stay here."  
  
Botan came up to Atsuko. "Actually, she'll be staying with Yukina and Genkai."  
  
"Really? Good choice then!" she gave Sutana a pat.  
  
"Now then," Shizuru said standing up, bushing off her pants. "Who want's dinner?"   
  
"How's chinese sound?" Boton chirped.  
  
"Oh! I know this wonderful Chinese resterant not to far from here!" Keiko said jumping up from the chair.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kuwabara said  
  
"Yes, well. I would love to go but I have work to do." Koenma said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, maybe another time then?" Botan asked  
  
"Another time, yes."  
  
"Oh? Scheduling a date are we?" Yusuke said poping up between them. BAM! Keiko knocked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for!?"  
  
"Come on, we shouldn't waste any more time. It's already five thirty." Keiko said walking out the door.  
  
"Time sure flys." Sutana spoke  
  
"It sure does." Kurama responded  
  
Everyone started to flood out the door, but Hiei. Sutana stopped.   
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
' "It's his way of saying 'yes'." (recall in chapter three) I know that's not what he means, but oh well.' She grabbed his hand.  
  
'??'  
  
"Come on. You've got to come, Hiei. It won't be any fun without you." Sutana said leading him out the door.  
  
"But..." Before he could argue everyone had seperated in the two cars, and Hiei was in one of them.  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
Sorry, Im in kinda of a rush. I just about to leave to my grandma's and I don't want my mom yelling at me any more then she is. So, Sayonara bye bye! 


	6. A Fimilar Face

Naiyo! It's been a while, but I have those chapters I promised. But it turned out I couldn't write as many as I wanted because I need your help. Teams! I need teams for an upcoming tornament. That's right, a tornament. It'll all be clear as soon as you read the chapters I've written. Remeber to include the teams name, six characters, hair color/style, eyes, height, weapons (if any), powers/attacks, race, gender, and personality. I know, I know. That's alot to include, but it really helps me out alot. Oh and, I know this is kinda cruel in a way, but I need to know if you'd be okay with any of your characters dieing. Heh heh, I know, but It just wouldn't seem right to out of know where know that your character suddenly dies, right? So remember to send me teams and reviews, Syaonara bye bye!  
  
Chapter Six: A Familiar Face  
  
Restaurant   
  
Right as Atsuko's car came to a stop in the parking lot, Yusuke and Kuwabara raced inside. Then Keiko and Botan climbed out, continueing their conversation. When Shizuru drove up Kurama opened the passenger door (left side) stepping and then opening the door for both Yukina and Sutana. The doors were closed and everyone was going into the buffett, everyone that is but Hiei. Sutana sighed going to the other side of the jeep. She pulled the handle but it wouldn't open; Hiei had locked it.   
  
She looked at him through the window with an non-amused expression. He responded with a smirk. She was taken by surprize at first but returned the smirk while she summoned a portion of her energy to her finger tip. Surounding her finger was a clear blue jelly-like substance. Hiei tried to see as to what she was doing without her knowing he was even the least bit curious, but failed.   
  
She inserted the molding substance inside the key hole and there was a 'click', catching Hiei's attention. She retrieved her index finger returning her energy level back to normal. She tried the handle again and this time it opened.Hiei lost his smirk, it was obvious he didn't want to go in. He was actually being quite childish.  
  
"No more games, Hiei. You must be hungry, you're so tiny." she said yanking him out of the car and into the retaurant.  
  
'Speak for yourself.' he thought noticing her tiny frame. She stopped to look for their friends, Hiei standing unwillingly beside her with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't going to let her get the best of him again; as long as she couldn't get to his hands she couldn't force him to anything; and he doesn't even understand how she could force him in the first place.  
  
"You-who! We're over here!" Botan called just a few tables back. Sutana walked over to them, Hiei right behind her. She sat down next to Yukina and he sat next to Yusuke. (Okay! Seating arrangments are as the following. Note: It is a rectangular table, three people on the long side each and two on the ends each. On the top long side sits Keiko, Yukina, and Sutana in that order. The right end is Atsuko and Yusuke; meaning Atsuko is also sitting by Sutana. The bottom long row is Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei; also in that order from right to left. The left end consists of Shizuru and Botan; Botan by Keiko and Shizuru by Kuwabara. )  
  
A waitress came up to the table. "What will you all have to drink?" she asked pulling out her notepad and pen. Keiko was the one that responded.   
  
"Two waters, one Dr.Pepper, one Mt.Dew, three teas, and what do you two want?" she turned to Sutana and Hiei.  
  
"A Dr.Pepper's fine." Sutana said. Keiko looked at Hiei. He didn't know what say. And what was Dr.Pepper and Mt.Dew?  
  
"He'll have a Mt.Dew." Yusuke ordered for him.  
  
"Okay so that's two waters, two Dr.Peppers, two Mt.Dews, and three teas. Anything else?" she asked  
  
"Yes, do you have any sake?" Atsuko asked.   
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Then I'll have sake."  
  
"Okay, I need to see your license." Atsuko handed her license to her. When the waitress seemed content she handed it back to her. "I'll be back shortly." she said then left. They all got up to go get their food. But Hiei had stopped Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"What is it, Hiei?"  
  
"What is...Mt.Dew?"  
  
"Soda." Hiei raised an eyebrow at him. "It's a sweet drink. You'll like it. Now if you don't mind I'm starving." Yusuke said then zipped off to the food bar.  
  
Kuwabara came back to the table carrying six plates stacked with food. (wow)  
  
"Damn, Kuwabara. You could feed an entire city with your appetite." Yusuke joked  
  
"Don't act so smart, Yusuke. What about you?" Kuwabara retorted rudely, even though Yusuke had but three plates.  
  
"He's right, baby brother. Or don't you remember when you were five?" Shizuru said  
  
"Shizuru! Not in front of Yukina!" he turned to Yukina. "Don't mind her, she's probably on her menstral cycle, that's all."  
  
"Kuwabara." Shizuru growled.  
  
"Uh-oh." Shizuru knocked Kuwabara to the ground and started to beat the living day lights out of him.  
  
"Shizuru! People are staring." Keiko said embarrassed.  
  
Sutana sits down with a plate covered with pochy. (yum )  
  
"What's with all the pochy?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It was my mom's favorite. 'You can never have enough pocky', she'd say." Sutana said with a sad smile.  
  
Thirty minutes passed quickly, from Botan sparking up conversations to Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing. And Hiei hadn't even touched the Mt.Dew that sat before him; he was still uncertain. At this point Kurama was settling down one of the arguements and Keiko had convinced Sutana to eat something other than pochy. Another waitress then came up to their table.  
  
"Excuse me, but is there a Miss. Sutana here?" Sutana turned to the waitress.  
  
"I'm Sutana."  
  
"There's a phone call for you at the front desk."  
  
"Um...okay." Sutana said standing up to follow the waitress.  
  
"Since when do people call for someone at a restaurant?" Yusuke commented.  
  
"That's a good question." Kurama said.  
  
Over at the front desk Sutana had just picked up the phone.  
  
"Um...hello?"  
  
"Sutana?" spoke a male voice that was about in his twentys  
  
"This is her."  
  
"I have some good news for you. Come outside."  
  
"...Who are you?"  
  
"Just, a familiar face."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Just come out, Su Su." the phone dropped to the counter.  
  
'Su Su? Is it really him?' Sutana ran to the front doors, thrusting them open.  
  
Over at the table, Keiko see's Sutana run out the doors. "Yusuke, Sutana just left!"  
  
"What?" Yusuke looked over at the front desk to see the phone swaying back and forth off the hook. He stood up, as well as Keiko and Botan. And they all rushed to the front.  
  
Sutana had flung open the doors to reveal a tall dark-blonde haired man with shimmering baby blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with a black vest over it and denim jeans. Keiko, Yusuke, and Botan had just arrived at the front door.  
  
"A-asaki?!" she ran toward the much taller man, throwing her arms around him while her friends stood utterly confused back at the entrance.  
  
"Why are you back? You're not suppose to be back for another three years." Sutana asked Asaki. He put her back on the ground.  
  
"I heard about the fire." he answered. His voice was calm and soothing to the ear. Warm and gentle like Kurama's.  
  
"Oh." she lost her smile.  
  
"I went to the hospital. Dad survived but mother..." he looked a different way.  
  
"...Wait, father's alive?!" Asaki nodded. "I need to see him! I thought he was dead all along, but he's not! I've gotta see him, I've just got to!" Sutana stopped seeing as Asaki was giving her a strange look. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your clothes?" he asked pointing to her ripped articals. She had forgotten she was attacked, the fire and her parents had distracted her that she didn't remember her clothes.  
  
"Uh...long story." 'That explains all the weird looks I was getting from people.' she answered just as her friends walked up behind her, Botan tapping her shoulder.  
  
"Sutana, who's this?" Botan asked.  
  
"Asaki; my older brother. I have alot to explain, so how's about we all go back inside?"  
  
End O'Chapter  
  
Okay, all for now. But you MUST remember to create those teams! I'm going to need them... at least five, but more is fine. Just not ALOT more. Oh, and surprisingly when I wrote this on paper it turned out to be longer on the computer, so the next chapter will beEXTRA long, Let's just say this chapter was a total of 8 pages and the next one is a total of 20. Sayonara bye bye! 


	7. Protection and Amusing

Hiya all! Please remember the teams and reviews. If you remember those I'll remember to update. Deal? Okay then, remember those. 'Cause I need both...or actually I just want the reviews, but I need teams! Oh yeah, and this chappie is like super long, so enjoy and Sayonara bye bye!  
  
Chapter Seven: Protection and Amusing   
  
Restaurant  
  
"You were what?!" Asaki stood in protest.  
  
" .; Asaki please sit down. I was on my way home and they cornered me."  
  
"Sutana, they didn't..." he sat back down.  
  
"No! Hiei came just ion time. I got but some scratches and bruises."  
  
"Plus a gash in your shoulder." Atsuko reminded.  
  
"Indeed. It could've even been fatal, but Hiei brought you to us in the nick of time." Kurama added. "Five more minutes would've been all. You're very lucky."  
  
"Wow, just five more minutes?" Botan asked Kurama. Kurama nodded, starting them in a conversation.  
  
"Sutana, why were you trying to hide that from me?"  
  
"I just didn't want you to worry, that's all."  
  
"Yes, but I'm worrying anyways. You were attacked, and I want to make sure my little sister's alright."  
  
" -; " 'Aw man. I hat how he rags on me.'  
  
"The gash is in your right shoulder, correct?"  
  
"Hm? Oh...yeah."  
  
"Here let me see." he said putting her on his lap.  
  
"Wha? Asaki! Im not a little kid any more! Put me down, people are starting to stare!"  
  
"They're staring because you're yelling."  
  
"Eh?" 'I guess he's right.'  
  
"It's pretty deep."  
  
"What? Hey! No touchy!" she said then slide under the table. Everyone was shocked at this new side they were seeing.  
  
"Sutana, get up. I thought you weren't a little kid any more?"  
  
"Hey, you see the guy with spikey hair?"  
  
"Yes, but..,  
  
"That's Hiei."  
  
"Where is this going?" Botan whispered to Keiko.  
  
"I'm not sure." Shizuru said  
  
"Is this what a brother and sister do?" Yukina asked Keiko.  
  
"Um...I guess so." Keiko answered  
  
"So you're Hiei?" Asaki asked. Hiei didn't respond.  
  
Under The Table  
  
'God it stinks under here.' she heard Asaki speek to Hiei and when Hiei didn't respond she retaliated. She kicked Hiei in the shin. Now normaly this wouldn't hurt Hiei, but he was unware of and he bit he lower lip to restain a yelp. He nodded seeing that Sutana had kicked him for that reason.  
  
Above The Table  
  
"I appreciate it. She's my only sister after all. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Uh." he took a quick glance at Yukina then redirected his gaze. "No...I'm afraid I don't." he lied.  
  
"Bullshit." Yusuke mumbled into his glass while taking a sip.  
  
'Yusuke.' Hiei growled telepathically to Yusuke.  
  
"Fine, fine. Don't be so touchy. Geez." Yusuke placed his glass back on the table.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asaki said  
  
"Nothing, I was just talking to myself."  
  
"o.0; Oh, okay." Asaki said  
  
"Asaki?" Sutana said getting up from under the table.  
  
"Yes?" he looked to his younger sister.  
  
"When do I get to see father?"  
  
"When you get some new clothes."  
  
"Okay then." she turned to Keiko, Botan and Yukina. "Any one want to go to the mall?"  
  
"...That's a splended idea! Don't you think so Keiko?"  
  
"Sure. It can be girls night out."  
  
"We can take my jeep." Shizuru offered.  
  
"Then it's agreed." Botan chirped.  
  
'What just happened?' "...Wait a second. What am I suppose to do?" Asaki complied.  
  
"No prob." Yusuke patted him on the back. "You can come with us."  
  
"I don't want to be rude, but how old are you?"  
  
"Oh quite worrying. I'm sixteen and so is Kuwabara. Kurama's seventeen and Hiei's...Hiei how old are you?" Yusuke blabbed.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"We don't know his age but it'll be fun. How's about it?"  
  
"We can even bring back some of the food." Kuwabara suggested while gathering ALOT of sweets.  
  
"Great! Then it's settled." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"You're coming too, aren't you Yukina?" Sutana asked.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Then it's party time!" Atsuko said, obviously drunk from her hysteric laughter.  
  
"Ma'am, here's the bill." the waitress said handing it to her. "And your fortune cookies." she bowed then left.  
  
"Oh, I forgot abou these." Atsuko said staring at the bill.   
  
"Hey! Fotunes!" Kuwabara said searching for the right one. He picked one up immediatly cracking it opan and read it aloud.  
  
" 'Give love time. All will be joyous, just be patient.' What does that mean? I already found my love." he said with a goofy smile.   
  
"Hn, moron. They mean nothing at all. They're just paper."  
  
"Hm?" Hiei lokked at Sutana.  
  
" "Spend your next hours happily, for just around the corner lays tragity.'...strange." Sutana said  
  
"Are we sure these aren't like past fortunes?" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Kuwabara." Yusuke insulted.  
  
"Oh? And what does yours say,Urameshi?"  
  
"Don't know. Haven't opened it." Yusuke said while tossing it in the air and then catching it again.  
  
"Then open it."  
  
"Psh. Yeah right. I'm with Hiei on this one. So what would be the point in opening it?"  
  
"How can you agree with shorty about this?!" Yusuke stuck his tongue out at him. "Rrg! Don't be an ignoramus, Urameshi!"  
  
"Hah! I doubt you even know what that means!"  
  
Oh, and YOU do?" they continued to argue with eachother.  
  
"This happens often?" Asaki asked.  
  
"I'd say...yes." Sutana replyed.  
  
Shizuru's Car  
  
Sutana can't help but to stare at her fortune. 'Why'd I have to get this one? I'm getting that bad feeling all over again..' Botan turned around hanging over the middle seats to speak to Sutana,  
  
"Oh cheer up, Sutana. Put that silly thing down and have fun. We're going to have a blast."  
  
"I know it's just...my mother. And I really want to see my father." Sutana said. Botan sighed turning back in her seat. Then the song Smile Bomb started to ring from Sutana's torn jacket pocket. She pulled out the phone Asaki lent to her before they left the restaurant.  
  
Flash Back  
  
They're all just about to leave when Asaki stops Sutana. "Sutana, here." he handed her a navy blue cell phone. "I want to be able to contact you, just in case. Oh, and you'll need some money for clothes too." he got out his wallet and took out some money. He took her hand and placed it inside her palm. "Don't worry about paying me back." he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before he left. She opened her hand and her eyes grew wide. 'No way would I be able to pay him back!'  
  
End O'Flash Back  
  
She answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Su Su."  
  
"Asaki? Why're calling?"  
  
"Well, turns out they don't live to far from the retaurant so Im here already."  
  
Urameshi Residence  
  
Yusuke, for some strange reason, is beating the living pulp out of Kuwabara. Hiei, used to the by now, is waiting for Kurama to bring out the tea he left to go make, while trying to disociate from all the noise. And Asaki stands by the kitchen entrance on the phone with Sutana.  
  
"It's a disaster here." he cupped his hand over his free ear. "I can barely hear you."  
  
"What's happening over there?"  
  
"Yusuke's beating up Kuwabara for eating his rice cake."  
  
"So, why'd you call?"  
  
"To tell you that that fortune doesn't..." he barely dodged an incoming coffee cup, it went flying into the kitchen and crashed making a huge shatter ring thoughout the apartment, followed by a loud "Ah!" They all looked up to see Kurama walk out covered in tea. He held up the handle to the cup that was thrown.  
  
"Who does this belong to?" he asked with a growl. (gulp...Kurama angry. T-T scary) Yusuke and Kuwabara pointed to eachother.  
  
Shizuru's Car  
  
"Asaki? You there?"  
  
"...Yeah, Im here."  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
"Oh...your fortune. Don't let it drag you down.It doesn't have to mean anything." Kurama's voice could easily be heard throught the phone;  
  
"Clean this up! I will not put up with your non sense! You will clean till this whole placwe is spotless! You make the messes but you don't clean them! What are you waiting for? Get to work!" Yusuke and Kuwabara's scrambling around could be heard as well.  
  
"I've gotta go. See you later, Su Su."  
  
"Kay, bye Asaki." Sutana hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket along wiht her fortune. 'I never knew Kurama could be so demanding. Scary -;'  
  
Mall  
  
Sutana carrys two big bags of the stuff she bought. "Hey guys. I have enough. It mite not be as much as I had before but I like that." They all stopped and Atsuko looked at her watch.  
  
"It is getting pretty late. We can drive by the hospital so you can visit your dad on our way back. Then Yukina will show you to Genkai's."  
  
"Well, then lets go." Shizuru said starting ot walk again.  
  
"Wait!" They turn to Keiko. "Where is Yukina!?" (uh-oh. It's not my fault! hides from Hiei) They all look around their surrounding area...no Yukina.  
  
"Oh-. Hiei's going to kill me." Botan whimperd.  
  
"Calm down. We just need to split up. We'll meet back here in ten, got it?" Sutana said. Everyone nodded then split into different directions.  
  
Yukina stands in the center of the first floor, being bumped into and shoved to-and-fro. "Oh, pardon me." she apoligized even though it was the other person who ran into her. "Where am I? Keiko? Botan? Sutana?" she called but there was no answer.  
  
Keiko walks into the Kimono shop. 'This was the last place we went. There is a good chance she's here.' Keiko walked around the store. She spotted the dressing rooms and wen tover to them. She opened th efirst one, empty. The second, empty. The third, "EEKS!"  
  
"Sorry!" Keiko closed the curtain. She checked the last two, empty. It was then an employee came up to her.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you?" she asked  
  
"Yes. Im lokking for my friend. She has aqua hair and crimson eyes. Have you seen her?"  
  
"The only time I saw her was when you all came in here and bought that crimson kimono with the gold lining. It was a very nice choice."  
  
'Figures. They only remember you from what you buy.'  
  
Shizuru walks around scanning the crowd. "She should stick out like a sore thumb. Not many people have aqua hair." she turns the corner...kinda. BAM! She was knocked on the ground as well as the other person.  
  
"Shizuru?" she looked up to see Atsuko before her. She helped her up.  
  
"What're you doing? I thought you went a different way?"  
  
"I did. I just got lost. ."  
  
" '-'; How could you get lost?"  
  
"Yukina did."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Shizuru! Atsuko!" the turned to see Kaiko run up to them.  
  
"Did you find her?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"No. What about Botan and Sutana, you see them yet?"  
  
"No. But I hope they find her."Atsuko said.  
  
"Wait, isn't there somewhere we can page her?" Keiko asked.  
  
"We should be able to at the front desk." Atsuko answered.  
  
"Then lets go!" Keiko said.  
  
Botan walks into the pet shop. "She does like animals." she walked all around the brid section, considering Yukina loves birds. An assistant cam upto Botan, seeing as she was looking for something. (SOMEONE)  
  
"How can I help you?" he asked. Botan twirled around.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm looking for a girl with aqua hair and crimson eyes. Have you..."  
  
"Right over her miss."  
  
"! So she's..."  
  
"Yes, yes. Now follow me." he walked to the other side of the dtore and Botan followed. "Here you are. I'd be careful though. She's known for hypnotizing." he said then left.  
  
"Wha?" Botan looked infront of her, there was a big glass cage. And inside the cage was an aqua cobrawith more green scales then blue and crimson eyes. "But this isn't..." the cobra locked eyes with Botan. She froze, gazing into the snakes crimson eyes, unable to move. (somehow I don't think that guy understood what Botan ment ;)Botan, was hypnotized.  
  
Sutana frantically searches for the lost Koorime. That's when she hears a faint, "Sorry, pardon me." from the level below her. She leaned over the glass edge and there was Yukina.  
  
"Sorry." Yukina made her way to a bech and sat down. "Where am I to go?"  
  
"Yukina...report to the front desk. I repeat...Yukina report to the front desk." the intercom spoke  
  
"But where is that?" Yukina sighed  
  
"Hey, excuse us." Yukina looked up to see two punks standing before her. One of them had brown hair in a bowl cut shape and they other had a black receding hair line. "Could ya spare us some change? Ya see, we need some money to call our moms."   
  
(; same phrase EVERY time.)  
  
Oh. Im sorry but I don't have any...ah!" they one with the bowl cut yanked her up onto her feet.  
  
"That's alright. You'll do fine then."  
  
"No! Let me go! Help..." he cupped her mouth and they were about to leave when,  
  
"Hey! Don't mess with her!" they turned around and there was Sutana, standing there with an evil glare that had made them unconsciously take a step back.   
  
"Now why's that?" aid the one with the receding black hair.  
  
"Because if you make the slightest movement, I'll make you wish I had never come here."  
  
"O-. I'm so scared. Heh," the blacked hair one went up to her. "You can't do nothin, shrimp."  
  
'Shrimp!?!' "I warned you not to take another step!"  
  
"What's this? The smurf's angry is she?" both guys laugh.  
  
"Baka ningens!!" she punched the black haired guy in the stomach causing him to cringe in pain from the intense blow. She kicked him in the face knocking him clear acroos the floor.  
  
"You little," he tossed Yukina on the ground. By this time a crowd had formed a circle around the two.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you that you're NEVER to mess with my friends ever again!" He lunged at her with a raised fist. There were gasps coming from the crowd as she dodged his asualt by jumping on the bench, flipping in mid-air knocking him to the ground with a high kick to this back. She landed on her feet and he on his face He staggered back onto his feet and managed to hurl his lag at her. She slide to the ground with only her handsto the floor, and she gave a tremendous low kick sending him at least four feet into the air and onto his back, in result...a knock out.  
  
"Excuse me. Coming through." Shizuru elbowed through the crowd and ended up in the center with Sutana. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you two!" she saw both guys layin gon the ground. "Did you do this?"  
  
"Eh-heh...well,"  
  
"Are you okay?" Keiko helped Yukina up from the ground.  
  
"I'm fine." Yukina replyed. Atsuko came through the crowd dragging a swirly-eyed Botan with her. "It's about time we go. She's starting to drool." Atsuko said.  
  
"Lets go then." Sutana said while grabbing her bags.  
  
Hospital  
  
Sutana rushes in and up to the front desk, panting as she it. "What room is...pant...Oseita...pant...Amasaya in?"  
  
"2115 but..." Sutana ran off down the hall. She quickly zipped past any obsticals in her path, including a cart, in which she jumped over.  
  
"2107, 2109, 2111, 2113...2115!" she came to hault at the door. 'Daddy, I'm here.' she turned the handle opening the door...WHAM! She looked up to see a a grey-haired man with glasses with fear striking blue eyes in a white coat had shutthe door.  
  
"You are not prohibited to go in this room."  
  
"But he's my father!"  
  
"Mr. Amasaya is sleeping. Come back in the morning when he's awake."  
  
"But I have..."  
  
"No."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No!" he took out his chain of kays and locked the door.  
  
"Hey! You can't..."  
  
"I just did." with that he left. She waited for him to turn the corner before trying to open the door. She tried the handle, she jogged it up and down. She spat on her hands, then gripped the handle with both hands then placed her right foot and then the left. She yanked and pulled her hardest but it wouldn't open. She tried again...nothing.  
  
"Eh-hem!" she tilted her head back to see and up-side-down heavily built security gaurd behind her with his arms crossed.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
The security gaurd literally tossed her out of the hospital doors.   
  
"Ow!" she wimpered. Yukina, Keiko, and Botan ran up to her.   
  
"Are you okay?" Keiko said helping her up.  
  
"Are you wounded?" Yukina asked concerned.  
  
"Yah," she winced. "I have THE most tremendous butt ache."  
  
End O'Chapter  
  
Okay that was long, I just had to fit everything in there; even then I didn't get everything I wanted. So you got to see two different sides of Sutana; her protective side and her um...rather stupid yet amusing side. The next chapter will heart breaking for our new character as another death comes up and it gets her thinking why she doesn't do the same. See you all next time in... What's Holding Her Back.  
  
P.S. go to they have ALOT of anime songs, including Smile Bomb from Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	8. What's Holding Her Back

Hiya all! I've decided to try something new. At the end of every chapter I'll be putting a little summary about the next chapter, like I did in chapter six if you recall. So remember teams and reviews! Sayonara bye bye!  
  
Chapter Eight: What's Holding Her Back  
  
Urameshi Residence  
  
Atsuko opens the door to find each boy asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara lay on the floor snoring, Kurama lays soundly asleep on the couch. (Awww) Asaki sits in the chair also soundly asleep. And Hiei sits against the wall near the couch with his head down and his arm hanging over his knee. The only way you could tell he was even asleep was that his breathing patern was different, it was calm. (Kawaii! Hiei sleeping! drool)  
  
"Oh my God." Atsuko said bewildered.  
  
"Who cleaned up?" Shizuru said  
  
The entire apartment was spottless, alomst shining. "Wow. I've never seen this place so clean before." Keiko noted.  
  
"They surely did a great job." Botan said  
  
Kurama heard their voices and cracked his eyes open a bit. Then opened them, blinking a few timesto wake himself up. He sat up with a soundless yawn. "Nice to see you all back." he scanned them for Yukina and Sutana but they weren't there. "Where are Yukina and Sutana?" he asked.  
  
At that question Hiei snapped open his eyes, well aware the girls were there before they even walked through the door.  
  
"They're on their way to Genkai's." Botan answered  
  
"Who is?" Yusuke said sitting up while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yukina and Sutana." Asaki replyed. The girls jumped at his sudden awakening. "Strange," he pondered.  
  
"What is?" Botan asked.  
  
"Wasn't Hiei here just a few seconds ago?" Asaki said. They turned to Hiei's last position and sure enough he was gone.  
  
"That's odd, where'd he go?" Botan said puzzled.   
  
Genkai's Temple  
  
Yukina leads Sutana up the long passage to Genkai's temple. While they walked up Sutana took her time admiring the forest around.( yes she has her bags with her.) The smell of pine refreshed her and the cool crisp air felt good against her skin. It all reminded her of home. Not here in the Negenkai but the Makai. She missed it there so much. She'd do anything to see her relatives just one more time.  
  
Yukina stops at the entrance to two big wooden doors. Sutana stops dead in her tracks beside Yukina not because Yukina had stopped but because she felt another presence nearby. She shook it off and followed Yukina into the temple.   
  
Hiei stood up in one of the many trees and watched the two Koorimes walk into the temple. And once content sat down on the thick branch.  
  
They came to an area with but a coffee table and an old woman sitting drinking tea. She cracked an eye open and took another sip. "I see you brought a friend with you, Yukina." she raised an eyebrow. "A demon are you?" Sutana was shocked.  
  
"But how? I masked my energy." Sutana said astonished.  
  
"Hm, I am no normal old lady, dear. " Genkai said in response.   
  
"Genkai-sama," Yukina bowed respectfully. "I was wondering if you would be alright if Sutana were to stay with us?"  
  
"Of course. Show her to one of the guest bedrooms."  
  
"Arigato." Yukina bowed once more then turned to Sutana. "Just follow me." Sutana nodded but before she followed she said to Genkai,  
  
"Thank you so very much. This means so much to me." Sutana bowed.  
  
"It is my pleasure, Sutana." Genkai said. Sutana raised then raced off to find Yukina. Moments later Yukina had dropped Sutana off at her new bedroom door. "Here you are." her room was on the right side of the hallway and the second room. "I'm just across from you and Genkai is beside me." Yukina told her. Sutana pondered for a moment.  
  
"Then...who's room is beside mine?" Sutana pointed the first room on the right.  
  
"Oh, that's Hiei's." Yukina replyed.  
  
"Hiei lives here?" Sutana said a bit suprized.  
  
"Well, not exactly. He comes by every-now-and-then so we gave him his own room."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Good night, Sutana. I'm glad that you could stay here."  
  
"So am I, 'night."  
  
"Try to get some sleep, okay?"  
  
Sutana nodded. "I will." Yukina entered her room and Sutana into hers. The floor in her room was fine wood and newly polished. A white tami mat (i think that's what it's called) lay on the floor with a night sky-blue thick blanket on top along with a white pillow in the center of the room. There was a screendoor that must lead to a closet on the left side and a dresser on the right, along with a full-length mirror by the screen door she had just entered through. It wasn't to big but it wasn't to small, that is what she liked about it.  
  
She picked up her bags and put them by the dresser. "I'll wait till tomorrow before I put these up." she thought out loud. She searched through one of the bags and pulled out a silky blue night gown with spaghetti straps. (wish I had that T-T) She slipped into it and it reached to her mid thigh. "I knew I should have tried this one on. Know where's Asaki's cell phone?" she searched through her torn jacket pocket, it wasn't there. "That's strange. I thought I..." her eyes grew wide as she remembered when her jacket felt some what lighter on her way to the temple but she was to intranced with the forest's beauty to realize, the cell had fallen out. "Oh no! That's Asaki's phone. I have to find it!"   
  
She rushed to her door trusting it open and BAM! She sat up rubbing her head from the sudden run in. She opened her eyes to seethat she was on top of Hiei. She blushed thirty different shades of red and shot up like a bullet. "I am SO sorry, Hiei! I didn't mean t.." she stopped as Hiei stood up brushing himself off and held Asaki's cell phone. "You found it!"  
  
"Yeah, here." he handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you Hiei. I appreciate you bringing it to me."  
  
"Hn." was all he managed to say. He raised an eyebrow at her. Then turned his gaze away from her with a shade of red on his cheeks.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"..." he then disapeared. Sutana stood there dumbfounded then walked back into her room closing the door behind her. She went over to the desk and put the phone in the top drawer. It was then when she walked back to her bed she saw herself in the mirror. She blushed intensly at her reflection, now knowing why had Hiei blushed.   
  
Part of her gown had gotten tucked in her purple underwear from the fall and her right srap had sliped showing the top of her chest. She rearanged her gown and climbed into bed pulling the blanket up covering half her face. 'I can't believe he saw that!' she blushed even more. 'And why'd he bring me Asaki's cell phone? From what I know that's not like him.' YAWN 'Oh well, better get some sleep. Sutana closed her eyes soon falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Morning  
  
Sutana rolled over in her sleep as she heard THE most anoying sound trying to wake her up. An for some reason she couldn't get the a certain phrase out of her head. '? I don't know where to go- when I feel like crying...?' She snapped open her eyes in realization that the phone was going off. She trew off her blanket and slipped on her way to the dresser. She used the dresser to help herself stand up and yanked over the drawer nearly falling back in the process. She fumbled the phone but eventually picked it up.  
  
"H-hello?" she said out of breath.  
  
"Mr. Amasaya, this is the hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Early this morning your father pulled the pulgs." Sutana's heart skipped a beat and she nearly dropped the phone. "His nurse left to get him his medicine and when she came back she found that your father had unplugged all of his oxygen supply and had pulled out the IV. I am so very sorry for your loss. But we need you t..." Sutana dropped the phone. She turned her back to the dresser and slid down pulling her knees against her chest while clutching her head between her hands. She begain to shake, the line still on and the nurse was calling out 'hellos?' and are you 'alrights?'.   
  
Sutana sat in that for just a while longer without shedding a single tear. It was as if all her emotions were swept away from her. She stopped shaking and looked at her image in the mirror with disgust. All she saw was an emotionless weakling. The nurse had finally hung up so Sutana hung up as well and stood putting the cell phone on the dresser. She dressed in her sleeveless crimson kimono with the fine glod lining with a slit in it that went to her hip. Her hair was just long enough for her to put it up in a Japanese style bun. She slipped on her wooden sandles and left for the dinning area.  
  
Yukina looked up from pouring Genkai some more tea and gasped at Sutana. Genkai looked and was surprized as well. "Sutana! You look so beautiful!" Yukina cheered   
  
"What's the occasion?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I just thought it would be fun to dress up today."  
  
"Come, sit down. I made ramen and rice balls. You slept awfully late, it is already one o'clock."  
  
"Wow, I didn't think I'd sleep THAT long." Suatana said with cheerful smile. Her smile was fake, something was wrong, Genkai sensed it but said nothing.  
  
Sutana stood up fromthe table. "Thankyou for the wonderful meal, Yukina. Where is the kitchenso I can wash my dish?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do that." Yukina said with a smile.  
  
"Arigato. I'll be out in the garden now. I need to keep up on my meditation." Suatana bowed. (yes...she meditates) She walked out into the snow covered garden looking for a good meditaion spot. Hiei heard her and looked down from his tree, stunded seeing Sutana dressed as she is. He stared wodering what she was doing.  
  
A patch of lavender covered in some snow caught her attension and she went over to the refreshing scent that would soon leave because of the bitter forst. She sat criss-crossed by the patch and plucked one of the stems of lavender. She placed the flower between her hands, sticking out, in a monk-like position. She breathed in through her nose and out with her mouth. Everytime she breathed through her nose the lavender scent went with. The flower's scent was to relax her senses so she could focuss on her surrounding. Grey clouds started to form above but no matter, sh edidn't care.  
  
'Inhale...exhale. Inhale...exhale.' her muscles and senses relaxed from the meditation. She listened the her surrounding going back to her normal breathing. She would listen to a sound, discover what it was and then located it. Hiei had watched her do so for twenty minutes then fell asleep in the tall tree.   
  
Time passed quickly and Sutana had named and located every sound she heard. That would've equalled up to oh almost fifty different sounds, almost. She listened closer for any soud she missed. She found one, it was a calm breathing signaling someone was asleep nearby. She listened closer, it came from...a tree. Yes, the tree right outside of the temple.  
  
Sutana stood up streching then tossed the flower to the ground. (a/n: this is normally NOT what she would do. She simply replant the flower into the ground instead of tossing it to the side.)  
  
She walked quietly back to the temple and stopped to look up into the tree. She looked up at Hiei and couldn't help but to let a smile spread to her face. She stared at his child like figures, it warmed her heart to see him like that instead of his grumpy usual self. She shook her head scolding herself mentally for she had but one thing on her mind...  
  
She went inside, luckily Yukina and Genkai were off somewhere else so she could go strait to her room instead of talking. She closed the door to her room and went to her dresser. She started to put all her belongings into the drawers, she had just finished when the cell phone rang. She Picked it up and answered, "Hello?" she said with a stoic voice.  
  
"Sutana, I have some bad news....father died this morning."  
  
"...I know. The hospital called this morning for you, but I answered."  
  
"Sutana, I'm so sorry! I forgot to change the numbers with the hospital. I didn't want you to find out that way."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I still would be making the same decisions."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Uh..alright. Well I got a hotel last night so Im no longer with your friends. I got the address to where Genkai's home is. I'll be shortly. We can work through this together. You're my little sister and I don't want you to feel those horrible emotions on your own."  
  
"You needn't worry, Asaki-chan. All those feelings are about to disapeer. I won't feel anything any more by the time you're here."  
  
"What? Sutana, what do you mean?"  
  
"Sorry, onee-san. But I must go."  
  
"Sutana! Wait! What are you going to do?!"  
  
"I love you, my brother. Sayonara." Sutana hung up, leaving Asaki in fear on the other end of the line.  
  
She left her room and entered Hiei's, knowing very well he was still out in the tree. She slid open his door. The room was alot like yours but the mat was in the back right corner and had black sheets, the closet was on the right too. And there was a dresser and trunk over against the wall on the left side. Sutana stepped in and walked toward the trunk. It had a lock on it but she only had to insert her molding energy into it and it opened. (recall in chapter six) She lifted the trunk and ther was a katana, one smaller than which Hiei carried, bandages with scrolls on them (used to contain the dragon), a few scarfs, some small daggers and two regular sized ones.   
  
She took one of the daggers, it was a sharp blade and the hilt was made from what looked like a dragon carved from emerald. She closed his door behind her and exited the temple doors without being noticed. She walked past the sleeping Hiei, dagger at her side, into the woods. After a good fifteen minutes of walking she came upon a cliff. The grey clouds from earlier had now turned black, hinting that it was going to rain.   
  
She knelt down on her knees, dagger in her hands. She held it to her chest. "Mother, I miss you so. And father, I am sorry I did not get there in time. If I had only...I-I could have saved you, convinced you, that there is more to life even though mother died. But now I am the one who WOULD need convincing. But it's to late..." Sutana knelt down her head as two tears raced down her cheeks and it started to rain. It just started to pour heavily, it wasn't even light at first, it just poured down.   
  
She raised the dagger to her chest as the rain mixed with her tears. "Mother, father. I'm coming, we can be together...once more." she pulled the menacing blade away from her chest and then all at once she yanked it forward...  
  
CRACK! (lightening)  
  
Hiei shot up in the tree as he heard the lightening crash and feel it shake the very earth around him. He then heard Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Asaki running up to the temple. They all run in to find Sutana and tell Yukina and Genkai about Sutana, but Askai stops in his tracks and turns to face Hiei. Hiei is taken back at first, for a meer human had detected him.   
  
"Hiei! Have you seen my sister?" he asked.  
  
"...Yes. She was in the garden last time I saw her. BUt it appears she's not there anymore." Hiei replyed. Asaki had a fear and loss written all over his face. "Hn...I'll find her." Asaki looked at him suprized but before he could say anything Hiei had left.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Sutana had her eyes squinted and her teeth grinded. She opened her eyes a crack to look up in to the sky not caring that the rain was stinging her eyes. 'W-what happened?' she looked at her hands, she held the dagger but a few centimeters away from her heart.  
  
"I don't get it. It was so easy for father. But why can't I?!" she started to shake but she gripped the handle tighter. "What's holding me back?! What is holding back from being with my parents? I want to be with them!" then her memorys came flashing through her mind...the memorys of when Hiei had saved her...when they were at the restaurant...and their little 'run in' at the temple. "Uh....Hiei? But why would he keep me from doing this? I love my family, not him...right?" 'No! I don't care! I-I HATE Hiei! I despise that baka onna!' she yelled in her thoughts and raised the dagger once more to penitrate her heart.  
  
She forced herself to yank it to herself. This was it, she could do it. If..."I HATE HIM!!!" she yelled as she convinced herself it was for the better...  
  
Sutana opened her eyes to see the blade once more before her chest, butt this time blood covered the blade. She felt faint as she partially closed her eyes. 'Im coming mommy, daddy.' were her last thoughts as...  
  
"Open your eyes, baka onna." it was Hiei. "You are NOT dead." Sutana slowly opened her eyes to see it was Hiei's blood that smear on the blade. He had grabbed the blade in attempt to stop her...and it worked. She was furiated that he stopped her.  
  
"Let go! I can do it now! You held me back from killing myself once and I won't let you do it again." Sutana yelled. Hiei glared and tugged the dagger away from her tossing it in the grass.  
  
"I will NOT allow you to kill yourself!"  
  
"I am ment to die! So I can be with my parents!"  
  
"NO! You are NOT ment to die! If you were to die do you really think your friends would be looking for you?! Let alone that I'm the one to save your sorry ass again! If you were to die, then explain why you are being held back?! You are to live here, with us! That's why this all happened! So suck it up and get used to it!" Hiei said. Sutana looked at him teary eyed. Her expression softened and out of no where flung her arms around Hiei's neck and kissed him, holding into the kiss. Hiei is absolutly stunned and is turning a different shade of red for every second she holds on.   
  
She pulled away and looked at him with a weary face and whispered, "There. That...should...do it." she fainted into his arms while clasping the hand he used to catch the dagger. The wound was gone. He was shocked and confused. Did she kiss him because she has feelings for him, or to just heal his wound?  
  
End O'Chapter  
  
Next Time in Hiei Loves? Hiei questions Sutana's feelings as well as his own. And when the girls have schedule a walk though the forest they are attacked by fire demons. It will be a bad day for both Yukina and Sutana and even Hiei when disaster strikes in 'Fire And Ice Just Don't Mix'. 


	9. Fire and Ice Just Don't Mix

Gomen nasai that it took so long, but with school in just four days and I still have homework to finish it will take me a while to post. Mean while check out my quiz at ; and if it doesn't show up here then in your review ask me to send it to you and I will.  
  
Chapter Nine: Fire and Ice Just Don't Mix  
  
Sutana opens her eyes to see two blury figures standing over her. She snapped open her eyes sitting up.  
"Oh, good! You're awake." Botan said

"Sutana?" Yukina called beside her. Sutana looked to Yukina. "What happened? You didn't seem to be injured so I wasn't able to help you."  
"Oh...I'm sorry." she knelt her head remembering Hiei's words. He was right. All of this was happening because it was her destiny.

"You've been out for a whole day. What happened?" Botan said in a convincing tone.  
"...I healed Hiei. It only drained me of my energy. That's all." Sutana said.  
"Oh!" Yukina said covering her mouth. She was the only other person to know Sutana's way of healing.  
"Hm? What's wrong Yukina?" Botan asked

"Oh, um nothing." Yukina answered. Sutana blushed pink.  
Botan raised an eyebrow.  
"Alright, what's going on?"  
"It's nothing." Sutana said.  
"Oh come on, Sutana." Botan urged. "You can tell me." Sutana blushed a deep red."What? He didn't kiss you did he?"  
"No! Of course he didn't!"  
"I didn't think so. But I still wanna know what happened."  
"Well..." Sutana started.  
  
Hiei and Kurama wait by Sutana's door while the others are in the dinning. "So Hiei," Kurama shattered the silence. "What happened?"  
"Hn."  
"Come now. You can tell me. You came back awfully flustered." Kurama said. Hiei grunted. Kurama sighed. "Why do I bother." Hiei smirked seeing Kurama had given up, "I saw what happened anyways." Hiei lost his smirk and gave him 'if-you-tell-anyone-I-will-kill-you' glare. "Don't worry, I won't. But,"  
"what is your relationship with her?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing? But she kissed you."  
"She kissed me to heal my wound."  
"Perhaps. But are you positive that's how she feels?"  
Hiei remembers that she had said he was what was holding her back from killing herself before he had even arrived, so maybe she kissed him to not only heal him but to tell him she liked him more than just a friend. "No." he said in response from Kurama's answer.  
"Maybe you should ask her." Kurama suggested. Hiei was silent. Sutana's door opened and Botan and Yukina came out. "She's okay but Asaki wants to speak with her. They insisted we go tell the others." Botan told them. "Hiei? What happened?"  
'She didn't tell them?' "Hn." he said walking off.  
"You knew he wasn't going to say." Kurama said.  
"Hai, but it was worth a try." Botan said.  
  
Sutana still sits on the tami mat, but was wearing her purple fleece pajamas; poofy ( poofy!) pants and a long sleeve shirt. Asaki walks over beside the tatami mat and sits on his knees. "Sutana, why would you do such a thing? Do you not realize how much more pain that would have brought me?"  
"Gomen...nasai. Believe when I say this, I will never do it again." Sutana turned to look at her borther but only to see the top of his shaggy blonde hair. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. He ran his hand through her hair.  
"You are my only sister, my only family, I don't want to lose you." he cupped her cheek. "I will always protect you, I'll never let you out of my sight." he pulled her into a brotherly embrace. "And that is why, I have decided to move here." It took her a moment to soak all that he said in.  
"What?!" she said suprized. He pulled away from the embrace a few tears gliding down his cheeks which made her calm down, accepting his decision. "When?"  
"Today. But what really happened when Hiei came to you?" he ordered more than asked. A slight pink rose to her cheeks.  
"...Yes, well. First things first. You fully accept my powers, right?"  
"Yes."  
"And do you promise not to be TOO protective."  
"No."  
ANIMESWEATDROP 'Gee, that was blunt. I just hope Hiei won't kill me after this.'  
  
Hiei sits in his usual tree, watching Yukina show Sutana around the landscape of the temple. "She's your sister, isn't she?" Hiei turned to his side to see Asaki standing on the branch beside him. Hiei stared for a moment but went back to watching the two Koorimes. "How did you know?" Hiei finaly asked.  
"Her eyes. They're the same as yours. Plus they way you watch her. You get this protective look that only brothers have. But by the look of things," Asaki turned to look at Hiei. "She doesn't know yet, does she?"  
"...no."  
"...I won't ask you why. But I had something else to tell you." Asaki looked back to his sister, Hiei looked to Asaki. "If you hurt my little sister, just know I will find you." he said in a harsh tone. He looked at Hiei with a smile, "But I trust you won't. Carry on." Asaki jumped down from the tree leaving a speechless Hiei in it. Hiei turned back to the Koorimes this time looking at Sutana. 'Hurt her? But why...' he realized that Asaki must of then known about the kiss. "Hn." Hiei stood, leaving in a black blur.  
  
Sutana's Room  
  
Sutana sighed as she twirled her raven hair around her finger. "So...bored." she plopped down on her tatami mat with a deep sigh. "I feel so stupid. I can't believe I almost did that." she said as the thoughts of last night ran through her head and she stopped at the memory of the kiss. She touched her lips staring up at the ceiling. 'I wonder if he feels the same as I do?' ... 'What am I thinking?! Hiei's Hiei. He doesn't feel things like I do...does he?' she pondered over the thought and shot up as the cell phone went of.  
She held her hand tp her chest in surprize. "Er...where's the phone?" she crawled over to her drawer and stood up searching through each drawer. "Eh?" she peeked over the top of the dresser and there was the cell phone. 'I'm such a ditz.' she took the phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hey Sutana!"  
"Keiko?"  
"Yep. Botan and I were wondering if you and Yukina would like to go on a walk in through the forest with us. I'm sure alot has happaned since just three days ago." (it has been three days right?? NOTE: authoress is too lazy to check)  
"Sure, why not."  
"Great. How's five o'clock sound?"  
"Sounds good, see you at five then."  
"Kay, see you later." Keiko hung up and as did Sutana. Sutana looked at her watch. "Three o'clock. That gives us two hours." she went through her drawers and picked out black jeans that faded gray at the top and a white T shirt.  
"I'm hungry so I'll get something to eat, tell Yukina, then Genkai so she doens't worry; if she would, then we'll head to the forest." Sutana said while sliping on a black hoody. "Why am I wearing black? Oh well." she was about to close the door when she went back in and grabbed the cell phone then left.  
  
The forest ( got lazy -;)  
  
Sutana and Yukina walk through the forest and come upon a giant rock and decide to rest and wait for Botan and Keiko. Sutana leans back propping herself up on her arms. She admired the beauty of the snow covered forest. She closed her eyes taking in all the scents of the pine, snow, and...smoke? She shot open her eyes and looked at Yukina who seemed to have smelled it too.  
They looked off into the distance and saw that one of the trees caught on fire and was quickly spreading. Soon the fire was only 100 yards away and headed toward them fast. That's when they heard Botan and Keiko calling them.  
"Botan! Keiko! Over here!" Sutana yelled.  
"Just stay put! We're almost their!" Botan called back.  
"S-sutana?" Yukina moved closer to her friend. "Yukina? What's wron-" Sutana turned to her friend then to the direction of the fire. A tall figure was walking strait out from the fire, and coming their direction. "Oh no."  
  
Urameshi Residence  
  
"I'm going to the arcade. If Keiko calls tell I'm gone." Yusuke said on his way out.  
  
"..." Atsuko sat infront of the T.V. watching the news.  
"Over the past the six hours forest fires have been spreading through all the forest, and still leave no trail as to who's behind it. Just in, another fire as been spotted at the Ameturi Forest and is spreading quickly..."  
"Ameturi..." Atsuko gasped. "Yusuke! Keiko and Botan left for the forest not to long ago!"  
"What?! Change of plans! I'll be back whenever!" Yusuke rushes out of the apartment. He's about one third of the way there when Koenma pops out infront of him. "Koema?! Outa my way! I;m busy!" Yusuke pushes past a now angry Koenma. Koenma floats beside Yusuke as he runs.  
"Yusuke! Listen to me! Two abnoramly strong fire demons have entered the human world and have started to-"  
"Let me guess. They're the ones causing the forest fires?"  
Koenma nodded. "Yes but their purpose isn't to cause the fires for fun. They hunt and torture ice demons. And in case you haven't noticed both Yukina and Sutana are ice demons!"  
"Yeah well. I have a pretty good guess as to where they are."  
"Alright then. I'll have to go tell Kurama and Hiei. See ya Yusuke." Koenma said then disapeered.  
  
Ameturi Forest  
  
The figure walked calmly and casually toward Yukina and Sutana. And when in view they could see what he looked like. He had red short spikey hair and peircing blood red eyes that raised the hairs on her skin. His ears were short and pointy with an earing loop on each ear. He wore puffy red pants and a white sleeveless shirt. He smirked at the two of them.  
"My my, what do we have here?" he said in a rough and cocky voice. "A koorime," he smirked at Yukina who clung to Sutana. "And a human? No, you are not human. You reak of oni." Sutana raised her energy knowing it would tell him her race but she had to be prepaired for battle. He cocked an eyebrow in amusment. "Two ice demons. Today must be our lucky day." rustling came from the bushes and out came Botan and Keiko.  
"Yukina! Sutana!" they both ran over to their friends. The fire demon sneered at them both crossing his arms. "We have no need reeper and human girl." Sutana glared.  
"What do you mean 'we' and 'our'?"  
"Hm." he smirked and tilted his head to the side. Sutana caught on that it was a signal.  
"Botan, Keiko-" but she was too late. Keiko was knocked out in a flash and botan was trown clear across their surrounding. The demon responsible for it was taller then the other and was husky from all his muscles. His hair as well was red and his eyes too, his hair had some spikes to it but was mainly messy and his bangs covered the most part of his narrow eyes.  
He went toward Yukina, quiet fast for his size. "Oh no you don't!" Sutana grabbed Yukina and lept up into a tree setting her down. "Whatever you do don't move unless they attack you." Yukina nodded to frightened for words.  
Meanwhile the smaller demon was yelling at the other for his mistake. "Damn it Komoki! How could you have missed her?!"  
"Domo, I'm tired of your continues babble!" they bickered back and forth. Sutana jumped down from the tree interupting the argument.  
"I'll take it that you two are brothers?"  
"What?" Domo sneered at Sutana. "Nice of you to join us. Now, we'll give you one chance to come with us peacfully."  
"And what if I refuse?"  
"Then we'll just have to make ya, lil' missy." Komoki answered.  
"Well, I'm afaird that I'll have to refuse coming peacfully. So lets just get this over with." Sutana took her stance then charged at Komoki full force with incredible speed. She threw a punch at him in which he dodged. She threw multiple combos of kicks, puches, and flips, but all failed. She threw one last puch but he caught her fist with his right hand and in the blink of an eye he tossed her through the air rammingher into a tree.  
She slid down the tree squinting her eyes at the pain. When she opened her eyes Domo was only five feet infront of her.  
"Go ahead. Hit me." he mocked her. She kneeled on one knee and summoned her clear blue energy to her fist.  
"Fine, but it's your funeral!" she lept forward and landed the blow to his stomach. She smiled with satisfaction, but her smile faded as her energy disintegrated and her hand caught a flame. She fell to the ground holding her wrist in pain, biting her lower lip to conceal a scream. She shoved her hand into the snow and the fire went out.  
'They're...much stronger than I thought.' a scream caught Sutana's attention away from her hand and she immediatly looked up to the tree she had left Yukina in, she was gone. Komoki and Domo laughed. Sutana got to her feet totaly forgeting about her hand and glared at them both but eyed Komoki for he had taken Yukina.  
"Leave. Her. Alone." Sutana growled "Oh? Now why would we-" Domo was cut off by Sutana puching him clear across the cheek. "Why you little..." Domo stood to his feet. "I warned you once, but I don't second chances." she glared. She charged again. 'Her energy...it's got stronger.' Domo was struck with another blow but this time to the stomach. She repeatdiatly hit him over and over, and Komoki was tired of it. While Sutana was busy knocking Domo around he dropped Yukina to the ground and struck Sutana in the back of her neck sending her unconcious. He threw her over his shoulder.  
"Come on, get the other girl and lets go." he said in his deep voice. Domo spat out some blood and nodded picking up and stuggling Yukina who he then knocked out and they turn the other way walkiing off.  
"Hey!" They turn back around to see an out of breath Yusuke come out from the bushes. "Where do you think you're going?!" he raised his hand readying for his trademark Spirit Gun.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Detective." Domo wraped his hand around Yukina's neck. "With the flick of my wrist I will kill this girl."  
"Damn it..." Yusuke mumbled.  
"Lets make this interesting." he smirked. "If you be a patient little boy we'll send one of them back, when we're through of course." Yusuke glared.  
"And if I were to agree, what would happen to my other friend?"  
"Hmm, well I wouldn't kill her. It all depends on their cooperation. So what's your decision? Either they die now, or you have the chance at saving them both?" Yusuke struggled with the sudden question that could change all of thier lives.  
He reluctantly lowered his hand hanging his head. "Fine."  
he mumbled.  
"What's that? I couldn't hear you."  
"I said fine, damn it! But if you lie to me then I'll hunt you down myself and kill you with my bare hands!"  
"Tsk. Then it's agreed." Domo and Komoki then disapeered into the flames which then descended.  
"What did...I just do?" Yusuke questioned himself.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Next time in Hiei Loves, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Asaki won't take Yusuke's decision to lightly. And what will they do to Sutana and Yukina? Pain will felt, horror will be seen, and more deals will be made. See you all in 'Fire and Ice Just Don't Mix: Part Two'. Untill next time, Sayonara bye bye!


	10. Fire and Ice Just Don't Mix Part Two

Sorry it's been taking so long. But school just started and I've been sorta, well heh heh. Getting into trouble. Oops. (ANIMESWEATDROP) Yeah well, here it is.  
  
Chapter Ten: Fire and Ice Just Don't Mix Part Two  
  
Sutana awoke in an abnormally hot dungeon, her head throbbing. She groaned and sat up to look around. It was your normal dungeon; rock walls, rock floor, chains, a door... (yeah...no bars this time) and a spread out pile of hay covered with a red silk blanket, that she was sitting on. "Where am- Yukina!" she jumped up. "What did they do with her?!" she ran to the door and when reached for the handle red electricity sparked from the knob and shock her hand. She yelped in pain and retreated her hand. She uncovered her hand to look at her fresh wound. Red scratches covered her hand and blood slowly trickled out from them. "Kuso." she looked back at the door and glared. "Fine, if they want to play that way then it's fine with me!" she clentched her fist and summoned her spirit energy, it engulfed her hand and flared out. She ran at the door and punched it with all her might. Static surrounded her whole body and she let out a scream as it repelled her and smashed her into the wall on the other side. She whimpered as she fell back onto the bed of hay. 'Can't...give...up.' she gripped the blanket and gritted her teeth as she sat up. She managed to crawl to the edge of the bed when the door creaked open. She looked up to see Domo.  
"Where is Yukina?" Sutana growled. Domo laughed. "She is fine, for now at least. But you don't look to well." he smirked. She gave him a death glare. "It seems you had a little run-in with the door." he snickered.  
"Grr. You ass-!"  
"Tch tch." he shook his finger at her. "Now now. Don't do that. I simply came here to offer you a deal."  
She glared getting a bad feeling about it all. "What kind of deal?"  
"Well," he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked closer to her. "I promise to not harm your friend...Yukina; on one condition."  
"What is it?"  
"If you were to let me do as I pleased with you."  
"W-what do you mean?" she asked a bit unsure about 'what' he meant.  
"Well, lets just say I have quite a grudge against Ice demons as yourself."  
"So, if I let you...then you swear not to harm her in any way?" she said sturnly. "Yes, and I've even made a 'treaty' I thinkyou would call it?" he took out his hand from his pocket and lifted it up as if he were holding someting, then a document appeared in his hand. "Just sign it, and it's done." he dropped a pen on the ned beside her. She looked at it then hesitently picked it up. She took the papers and scanned over them quickly. "Hurry up." he complained. "I don't know if I'll make it back in time to stop my brother from doing anything." That was it, that's what she needed.  
Without any more hesitation she signed it. He Immediatly snatched it back along with the pin. "Well then. I'll see you soon. First I must make sure your friend is alright." he headed to the door saying, "After all, a deal is a deal. Correct?" he turned and smirked at her. She turned her head from him and he left laughing.  
Sutana stared at the floor. 'It's all for the better. And if Yukina's not safe then I'll kill him! Forget the deal if I find out even one hair was plucked!' she slammed her fists into the ground, breaking the stone into rubble.  
  
Uraneshi Residence  
  
Yusuke went crashing into the coffee table. "Hiei! Stop this!" Kurama yelled pulling him away from Yusuke. "Damn it Kurama! He let those baka onis take Yukina and Sutana! There is no way in the seven hells will I stop!!" he got away from Kurama's hold and knocked him back, but before he was even away from Kurama Kuwabara was at Yusuke's throat.  
"Urameshi, I can't believe you! " Yusuke punched Kuwabra away from him rubbing his neck.  
'How the hell could he do that?!' Yusuke thought. "Listen! I told you what they said! They'll be fine!" Hiei glared at Yusuke and appeared infront of him then knocked Yusuke with and uppercut.  
"Guys! Stop it!" Botan said limping out of one of the rooms. Keiko came out as well.  
"Please stop!" Keiko yelled. "You've been at it for two hours! You'll kill him!" she managed to run over to Yusuke's side, setting his head in her lap. Hiei stepped forward. "Move out of the way, unless you want to be hit."  
Hiei growled. Keiko looked up at him and glared.  
"Fine! But I won't ket you hurt him any more!"  
Hie glared at her and clentched his fists. He trew his fist, Keiko closed her eyes waiting for it to come. A loud rumble filled the apartment. Keiko opened her eyes to see Hiei had smashed his hand into the ground.  
He stood back up and walked over to the kitchen. "It's not worth it, if I have to hit someone who had nothing to do with it." he said walking into the kitchen. Kuwabara calmed down at seeing Hiei's withdrawl.  
"We'll wait. Sutana nor Yukina will die. I just know it. They're to strong." Keiko said with a shakey voice, tears sreaming down her face.  
"Keiko..." Yusuke smiled up at her certainty (sp)  
Botan went over to Yusuke and bent down beside him. "Here, let me help." she was beginning to heal him when Yusuke stopped her.  
"Don't even think about it Botan. You need your energy and rest."  
"But-" Yusuke shook his head.  
"Lets all just get some sleep." both girls ndded and helped him over to the couch.  
  
Hours Later: Kitchen  
  
The full moon shines through the window in the kitchen, the light crossing Hiei's path. Hiei sits on one of the counters with his arms crossed asleep. His eyes shot open in a glare. 'Someone's here.' he thought and jumped down from the counter and entered the living room. He went over to Kurama and shook him, Kurama rubbed his eyes sitting up from the tatami mat on the floor.  
"Hiei? What is it?"  
"Someone's here." Kurama stared a bit confused but got out of the sheets and followed Hiei to the door. They both stood on each side of the door. The knob turned and the door quietly opened a bit, and then opened fully. Hiei lunged at the intuder, his katana at his throat...or do I mean her?  
Hiei's eyes widedned, as did Kurama's. There before them, with a sowrd to her throat, was Sutana. SHe weakly looked at the sword. "Not another...blade..." she muttered. "Sutana?!" Hiei whispered, dropping his sowrd. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happaned to you?!" he said keeping his voice low. All over were uncountable gashes and slices, all bleeding horrendously. Bruises followed all along her cheeks and jaw as well as two black eyes. Her couthes were ripped and shreaded from the use of a whip. And markings like the one from what the door made covered her arms and legs along with more bruises and gashes.  
"She's fine Hiei...she's...not hurt." Sutana colasped in his arms.  
"What are you talking about?" Sutana looked up at him her eyes half open.  
"Y-yukina...they won't hurt her....he promised....go to...tournament...s-save her..." she clutched Hiei's shirt in pain then passed out, he head falling against his chest. "Kurama, wake Botan." Hiei said with his head hanging. Kurama nodded and left for the room she was sleeping in. Hiei picked her up and layed her on the table. He stood beside her, staring down at her.  
'Yukina's okay...but... "go to...tournament...s-save her..." ' he recalled her words. "Hn. You're such a fool." he leans down and kisses her cheek, then disapeers.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Everyone sits around the center of the room, circled around Sutana's mat. She slowly opened her eyes to see many faces starting down at her. "Er...good morning?" she said with an animesweatdrop.  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" Botan said hugging her tightly. "Botan! She can't breath!" Keiko pointed out.  
"Oops!" Botan let go of Sutana who was now gasping for air.  
"Hey, baka onna." "Wha?" Sutana tilted her head back staring up er...down...uh w/e, at Hiei. She sat back up and turned to face him.  
"Where is Yukina?" Hiei questioned. Sutana went silently solemn(sp)  
"She's...still with them." 'whats?!' filled the room. "It's a long story but, I signed a document with Domo saying that if I let him do what he wanted to me then he promised not to hurt Yukina. But what I didn't know was what he planned when he was done with me, he was sending me back as a messenger. He says we have three weeks till the Suichuu Tornament begins, and he expects us to enter it if we want to get Yukina back." the room went silent. Sutana hung her head as if in shame and griped the sheets around her. "I'm sorry, I should've saved her. But-" Botan and Keiko went over and started to say it's not her fault and patting her on the back.  
"I don't see why you all are just sitting here." Hiei said standing up. "We need to be training." Sutana's head snapped up.  
"There's more." they all turned back to her. "The tornament isn't like the ones you've been too. You need more than four team members."  
"Yeah so, we've had to have five once." Kuwabara said. "This one needs six."  
"What a second. Where are we gonna get a fifth member let alone a sixth?" Yusuke said.  
"I will be the fifth." Sutana said. "I'm stronger than I look, plus had eight years of martial arts."  
"Okay, then what about the fifth?" Yusuke asked. Sutana smiled.  
"Did and done." she said.  
"Who?"  
"What? You want to know?" ANIMEFALLOVER.  
"YES!" YUSUKE/Kuwabara said.  
"Oh, sorry. I can't tell you." ANIMEFALLOVER. '  
"Why not?!"  
"Because....it's a surprize." AIMEFALLOVER.  
"Will you stop that?!" Hiei said quite tired of them falling over for the third time. Sutana stood up.  
"Even though there are only three days, and it mite be good to train together," she started and got everyone's attention. "I will be training by myself."  
"What?! But why?!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
"It's just, I train better by myself. Ask Hiei, I'm sure he knows what I'm talking about. I just improve better that way. Besides, I want my capabilities to be a surprize to you guys." she headed to the door. "See you guys in three days. Koenama can give you the info on the tornament. I have to go to Genkai's to get my stuff and tell her, so sayonara!" she left.  
The room was silent, no one dared to speak.  
  
(okay, because I didn't want to get into detail blah blah blah. I'm skipping to the day where they are going to the tornament. Oh, just so you know; Hiei went off to train by himself too, Yusuke left also, as did Kuwabara and Kurama. Lets just say Sutana's words sparked their interest and they were curious.)  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting for their friends in the forest, where they were to await the boat. Not many teams where there. There seemed to be only eighteen other people. Yusuke turned his attention to the bushes, hearing a rustle coming from them. Kuwabara turns to him.  
"What's wrong?" he says but Yusuke hushes him. A figure stepped out of the bushes and when came into view Yusuke smiled.  
"Long time no see, eh...Kurama?" Yusuke said. Kurama walked up to his two friends.  
"Indeed." Kurama was wearing the same outfit he had on in the Dark tornament. (you know, the white outfit he was wearing wheb he fought Gama/Toya? well that one.) "I'm guessing Sutana, Hiei, and our sixth member haven't arrived yet?" Yuske nodded.  
"Hn, you spoke to soon, Kurama." They turned around to see Hiei walking out of the shadows. He was wearing his usual outfit but he slung his trench coat over his right shoulder.  
"Hiei, nice to see you came." Yusuke said. "So, all that's left is Sutana and the other person, ehoever that is." Kuwabara said. It seemed as if hours had passed but it had only been fifteen minutes. "Alright, all you demons and nigens!" the tall man with a bad shave and shaggy brown hair and cruel blavk eyes called. There was a grunt in the crowd. "Oh, and demoness'."  
"The boat is here, so hurry on up. You have been given two cabins per team. You have five minutes before we sail." with that everyone started to mount the ship. But the gang waited nervously.  
"If she doesn't get here, there will be more bloodshed than there will be at the tornament." Hiei growled.  
"Hold up!" they turned to see Sutana running up to them. She stopped before them panting. "Sorry...I took so long." she stood up straitening her clothes. She was wearing black baggy jeans and a white T shirt. Her hair had lengthened over the past three weeks and now reached to her shoulder blades.  
" 'Bout time." Hiei said. "Hey, where's our sixth member?" Yusuke asked.  
"Huh? Oh." she turned around in time to see a tall figure coming out from the direction Sutana had just come from. They all were shocked at who it was when the person came into view. It was....  
  
Next time on Hiei Loves, the gang is shocked at this new member od theirs and find a couple of things out about 'em. Not only that, but how will the rooming situation go? And there's a team that becomes quite a threat; they are strong maybe stronger than the Yu Yu gang themselves. See you all next time in The Suichuu Tornament. 


	11. er Chapter 11

Hiya all. Since Quizilla isn't working right now I'll be writeing this next part. Oh, and have you all stopped reviewing or is it all lot of you just haven't read my new chapters? Well, either way I'm kinda dissapointed, I love to write his story and when you all review it incourages me, so please keep up the reviews it mean a whole lot to me, seriously, it does. Anyways, I'll just say humph, there were some of you who guessed who it was and were right. But that doesn't matter now because it will be said in the first sentance!  
  
Cahpter Elelven: The Suichuu Tornament  
  
They all were shocked at who it was when the person came into view. It was....Asaki! He ran up to them wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket and blue jeans. He also carried two bags over his shoulder. They all stared wide eyed, well ewxcept for Hiei and Sutana. "HE'S our sixth member?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Asaki rose a brow to the comment.  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" he said roughly "Er...heh heh." Kuwabara inched away from him.  
"So," Yusuke grinned, "I'm guessing you have powers then."  
"Of course. I wouldn't come here if I didn't." he handed one of the bags to Sutana. "You almost forgot this, squirt." she glared but softened her look and took the bag and swung it over her shoulder.  
"Hey! Urameshi!" someone yelled from the boat. They turned to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes with gold flecks. She waved at them. "The boat's leaving! I was hoping to see you in the tornament so get your ass on the boat!"  
They all ran to the boat which was sailing out. Yusuke reached the edge of the dock along with Kurama and Kuwabara. They all jumped and landed on the deck...actually Kuwabara just fell on the deck. When Asaki was in mid-air he turned to see Sutana had fallen to the ground and had just stood up. Asaki landed on the boat and went to the edge. "Sutana!" he called, but when she took her first step she collasped to her knees. She loked to her left ankle and it was swollen blue. "Damn..." she muttered. "Oro?" she said as she was lifted off the ground bridal style. She looked up to see Hiei had picked her up. "Er..." she said.  
"Hn, I'm not going to be disqualified because you tripped over a stupid rock."  
"Hey, that rock was pretty big." she teased. Hiei took off and they were soon on the boat. Asaki went up to his little sister. "Are you alright?"  
"It's just a sprain." she muttered. Hiei put Sutana in Asaki's arms. And started to walk off when Sutana grabbed him by his shirt. "Hiei," he took a side glance to her. "Thanks." "Hn." and with that Hiei walked off to the other side of the boat. The girl that had warned them about the boat came up to them. She looks Yusuke up and down with a look of this-can't-be-him on her face. "What?" Yusuke growled.  
"Oh nothing, I just thought the supposide 'Great Urameshi' would look more... I don't know... stronger?" the girl stated nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.  
"Grr. Oh, like you're one to ta-...wait a second! We don't even know who the hell you are!" Her gaze snaps to Yusuke's as she glares at him giving him her full attention at last. Her eyes flashed a dangerous red as she ground out, "My name is Tenrai Ametsuchi, but you will call me Ametsuchi and nothing more or less."  
"WILL?" Yusuke said with an anime vein. Ametsuchi stepped up to Yusuke so that they were now nose to nose.  
"Yes, you will call me what I told you to." she growls in his face.  
"Alright," he smirked. "Tenrai." She clinches her hands by her side trying her best not to just haul off and punch him in his ugly face, at least to her. She then smiles at him and grabs a hold of the front of his shirt as her nature green and silver aura flares around her.  
"NEVER... ever call me by my first name or you will feel the consequences." she growls staight into his face.  
"Why not? I think Tenrai's a good name." Yusuke laughed. Ametsuchi raised her fist about to knock the smile right off his face when someone elses hand grabbed her's and the other person's hand grabbed the back of her shirt. She was pulled away from Yusuke as everyone else animesweatdropped. She spins around seathing with anger as she looks straight into the eyes of the person that stopped her. Brown eyes clashed with emerald forest green eyes as the person stared back at her.  
"Damius!!! Why'd you stop me?" she yelled at the messy brown haired demon before her. Damius just stared at her with his typical not interested look on. This proved to further her anger even more as she continued to glare at him.  
"Grrrr. You shouldn't have stopped me from hitting him. He deserved it for what he said." she yelled at him. Just for a second his face changed to one of concern but his normal look was in place just as quickly as it had gone.  
"I know what he said but you still shouldn't hit him. Save it for the tournament." She glared at him and was about to let him have it when two other demons appeared beside them. This proved to stop her from continueing but she was still angry.  
"Finally we found you two. We've been looking all over for you." the girl with long black hair and piercing green eyes said.  
"Yeah. Oh, who are these people?" the boy with boyish fluffy (fluffy!!) brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes said looking at Yusuke and the others. The intercom spoke over all the rambunctious demons/people.  
"We ask for all members to return to their cabins. We are about to submerse the ship under water." Everyone started to file into their cabins.  
"What does submerse mean?" Kuwabara asked. ANIMEFALLOVER.  
"Do we even have to answer that obviously ignorant question?" Ametsuchi stated to Damius. A loud clank was heard and a glass dome began to surround the ship.  
"Oh no. We seriously need to return to our cabins we already have spent to much time fratinizing. It was nice meeting you, good bye." the girl from before stated as her and her teamates left for their cabins.  
Kurama pulled out a slip od paper and read it aloud. "We have rooms 5 and 6." he put the paper back in his pocket and they found their rooms.  
"So who wants five?" Yusuke asked.  
"Asaki and I will." Sutana volenteered.  
"Alright, then. Then that leaves six for Kurama, Kuwabara and I." Yusuke said with a wide grin.  
"What?!" Hiei yelled. "And where am I suppose to stay?"  
"With them of couse." Kurama smiled pointing to Asaki and Sutana.  
"Kurama, you share with them." Hiei said. Kurama shook his head and Hiei grabbed him down by his colar. "Kurama," Hiei growled.  
"What's the matter Hiei?" Sutana siad now behind him on one leg. "Embarrassed about sharing a room with a girl?" Hiei turned around and glared at her.  
"Hn." he went passed her and opened the door to room six. Yusuke and Kurama grinned in satisfaction, this, Sutana noticed.  
"What else do you two have planned?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing! We don't have anything else planned." Yusuke said shoving Kurama and Kuwabara inside their room. Sutana roled her eyes and entered the room which Hiei and Asaki had already entered. The room was medium sized with wooden planks for the floor and wood walls, that were newly polished. In the back right corner was a bed that Hiei had occupied and in the left back corner was another that Asaki had taken which left her with the back center bed.  
'Asaki better not be in on there scam too.' she thought and went over and sat on her already made bed. Each bed had white cotton bedspreads and a fluffy white pillow. "Not bad for a demon ship." she said pulling out her brush from her bag. Asaki only nodded, seeing as he was more intrested in a manga he was reading and Hiei only said 'Hn'. She brushed her hair and sighed laying down on the amazingly comfortable mattress. She stared at the wooden ceiling and her eyes slowly began to become heavy and she soon shut them, falling into a deep slumber.  
  
Nightfall  
  
Sutana's eyes snapped open, she stared at the ceiling, with a warm sweat dripping down her tan cheeks.(oh yeah, her skin is no longer pale because she spent the last three weeks outside) 'What kind of... dream was that?' she thought.  
  
(Dream)  
Sutana stood in the middle of a forest not known to her. She walked around a bit and came upon a band of theives. She kept hidden behind a tree as she watched them. They were laughing and telling jokes with one another, when something caught her attention.  
"It's been a few years now. Do you think the brat will ever come back?" sai one of them.  
"You mean Hiei? Feh, naw. Even if he does we'll kick his sorry lil' ass." another said then laughed nervously. Sutana took a step forward to hear better but snapped a twig. 'Shit.' she thought. And within second one of the demons was nehind her and had grabbed her by the arm. She struggled in his grasp.  
"We'll lookie here. We caught ourselves a little wench. A cute one at that." he flung her over his shoulder and brought Sutana back over to the theives.  
"An intruder, huh?" one of the demons, obviously the leader by the way the acted, came up to her and lifted up her chin as to examine her. "Put here in my tent." he said. Sutana's eyes grew wide, he wasn't was bad looking he was actually pretty hot, she just didn't want to what was going to happen to happen. She was tossed into a the bigger tent of them all, landing on a hay bed with some sort of animal fur covering it. Moments later the same guy came in with a smirk. "You were a nice pick, that's for sure." he said and walked over to you sitting on the bed of hay. She glared and backed away from him. He chuckled and in a fast movement he was on all four above her with her hands pinned up above her head.  
With one hand pinning her arms and the other free he ripped her shirt straight down reveeling her cough bra cough. He smiled very pleased what was before him. She yelled the first thing that came to her mind as he moved toward her neck.  
"HIEI!!!" the demon stopped, and looked at her in shock.  
"How do you know him? Are you his 'pet' now?" he said roughly. Then screams filled the air along with demons yelling, 'He's back! He's back! The forbidden child is-' and they were cut off. It went deadly silent then demon went back and placed his mouth into her cloarbone. She yelled Hiei's name again but the demon seemed to not care...that is until his tent was ripped down by none other than Hiei himself.  
His eyes grew wide when he say you. "S-sutana?"  
"So, she IS your 'pet'." Hiei snapped his attention back to the demon and with a quick thrust of his katana he stabbed him in the chest, he fell to the ground beside the hay bed. He looked back up at Sutana. "What are you doing here?" he said actually with concern in his voice. She was shocked at first but responded.  
"Hiei-" she began but was interupted when he dropped his katana and puled her into a warm embrace. 'What's with Hiei? He's acting funny.' she thought while blushing. "Don't do that ever again, Sutana." he whispered into her ear.  
"But Hiei-" once more she was interupted but this time by his lips meeting hers. She was so taken back she sat there forzen and speechless.  
"I love you." he said. Her eyes filled with shock and yet a somewhat releif. He kissed her again and layed her softly onto the hay mattress. He moved from her lips to her cloarbone and placed butterfly kisses in the dips and curves of her shoulders. She lifted his chin up to her and....  
  
(End of Dream)  
  
Sutana sat up and touched her lips. 'It felt so real. But why did I dream that? And Hiei...' she looked over to Hiei's cot to see he was gone and that the door was slightly open. She quietly got out of bed and walked out onto the dome covered deck. She gawked at the sight above and around her. The were beneath the very ocean. Fishes were swiming about and she could even see a few whales about a mile or so away. She looked at the bow spirt and saw Hiei before it, gazing into the breathtaking sight.  
She walked up to the fire demon and before she was took another step he spoke, "What do you want?" he said blandly.  
"Um...well nothing really. It's just a woke up..that's all. I had a ba- well..." she blushed. He turned around to her and raised and eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Hiei, why are you up?"  
"Same as you." he said and turned back around. That's when it hit her. 'His dream interfered with mine! But then that means..." she blushed again and notice Hiei do the same. She walked up beside him. "You read my mind...so it is true." she thought and touched her lips. Hiei growled and jerked her up to him by her shirt. "If you ever say one thing about it." he stopped seeing her gentle smile and kind eyes, which softened his grip and so he let go. "Hn. Just don't say anything, got it?" he said "Hai, Hiei." she wrapped her pinky around his causing him to blush more. "It's a pinky promise." she said with a smile. (she is SO passive aggressive )Hiei only stared at her then went back to watching the scene before them, as did she. But she didn't remove her pinky, in fact she had grabbed his hand and laced it with hers, he didn't refuse and yet he didn't agree.  
  
Morning  
  
Sutana sleeps soundly against the boat, siting down with a blanket over her. When two demons came up to her sleeping body and snickered. "She's with Urameshi, lets just finish her off now before anyone wakes. With that the demon raises his clawed hand and trusts it at her....  
  
Next time on Hiei Loves....aw screw that. It's 1:45 in the freaking morning and I have school. So blah blah blah b;ah...see you in chapter 12, Part of this chapter or whatever. 


	12. The Suichuu Tournament

Just so you know why my update was late it was becuase of the stupid people. They deleted my other story and said I couldn't update till the 27 TT.TT They're so mean. Plus I then went to my friends house for the weekend do theat's why I'm updating now. Anyways, thanks SOOOO much for reviewing! I love you all! (glare) Eww, not like that! Jezz, lol. Anyways, thanks a bunch it really means alot to me when you guys review. It gives me confidence, in which helps me write better chapters. (smiles) So, On With The Fic!  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Suichuu Tournament  
  
"She's with Urameshi, lets just finish her off now before anyone wakes." With that the demon raises his clawed hand and trusts it at her. Before the demon was even close to her body his hand was caught in mid air. "Who dares-" the demon begins but when turns to see who it is he begins to shake. "H-" before the demon could finish it got a sword through his gut.  
"Hn." as the body fell Hiei stood before it. Hiei turned to the other demon and glared one of his worst ones. "Touch her and die." he growled. The demon only nodded and ran off back to it's cabin. He looked at Sutana and stared for a moment. "Hn." he said and walked back to their cabin.  
After he had left and the sound of the door closed echoed inside the dome Sutana opened her left eye and grinned. 'I could've blocked that. But what fun would it have been? Now I know Hiei does care. Just better keep that to myself'  
'You better.' she heard in her head and her eyes widened.  
'What the heck?' she thought. 'Sounded like Hiei'  
'Hn. I'm a telepath, baka onna.' he said back to her.  
'Oh...wait a second! You were reading my mind!' she stood up as if he were right infront of her. With that she felt him leave her mind. She sighed and turned back to the bowspirt. Moments later she felt someone behind her. She acted as if she hadn't noticed and when the person was just close enough she flipped around and reached for the persons neck.  
She held a girl with long silky dark purple hair and emerald eyes with by the throat, but it was only an after-image.  
"Baka, what I ever do to you?" she said.  
"How about the fact you snuck up on me?!" the girl was silent for a moment then spoke again.  
"So you're with Urameshi, are you?" she asked leaning against the edge of the boat and rested some on the glass dome.  
"...Yes."  
"My name's Anana," she stuck her hand. "I'm from Team Darkina." Sutana was uncertain for a moment but shook her hand.  
"I'm Sutana." Anana nodded.  
"I know. Trust me, you've been the biggest gossip on the ship. So, I decided to come see you."  
"Me? Er...why?"  
"Why? Because I plan on fighting you in the tournament."  
"What makes you so certain your team will ever fight mine?" Anana glared, it sent chills up Sutana's spine, her eyes went from a soft innocent look to a fearful death-like glint.  
"We are stronger than we look. As are you. I cann see it in your eyes. I will see you in the tournament..." she said walking back to her cabin.  
"Is that a threat?" Sutana said.  
"No. It is mearly a promise between the two of us." Much to Sutana's surprise her cabin was located right next to her's.  
"Strange..."  
"I think you just made a knew friend." she whipped around to see Kurama smiling at her and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Asaki beside him.  
"Are you kidding me? She just challenged me."  
"She's curious. Maybe you'll be lucky and get to fight her." Asaki commented "Lucky? Eh, you do realize she had a tremendous amount of energy she has hidden, not very well I mite add."  
"So what? I've been in those kind of situations all the time." Yusuke said. "But that's not why we're here." Asaki said.  
"We came to get you for breakfast." Kurama finished for him.  
"Good. I'm starving!" she said and followed them to the other side of the boat.  
  
Cafeteria  
  
Sutana sweatdropped as they sat down. "Jeez, you'd think they'd have better food considering the rooms." she said while scooping some of the mush on her spoon then letting it fall back in the bowel. She looked up to see Yusuke and Kuwabara actually eating it. She sneered in disgust. "Ugh! You're actually eating it?" they don't look up but nod. She shook her head. Asaki seemed to be examining it, holding the spoon of mush before him and looking at it from all perspections. Kurama had taken a small spoonful of it and his face went pale with disgust. He puled the spoon from his mouth and forced himself to swallow, Sutana was secretly laughing to her self quietly at his reaction. Now Hiei, he glared at it then sneered. He pushed the bowel away from himself and stands up. "I wasn't hungry anyways." he mumbled and walked out. Kuwabara and Yusuke reached for Hiei's bowel at the same time and electricity passeed from their eyes. They were about to fight over it when Kurama along with Asaki handed them their boweld, which they gladly excepted. "But it's uneven!" Kuwabara complained as Yusuke took a third bowel.  
"Wow Kuwabara. I didn't think you knew that much." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
"Here Kuwa-chan." Sutana said handing him her bowel and leaving.  
"Er...thanks." he said.  
Sutana waved with the back of her hand as she left for the room. When she entered, as exspected, Hiei and Asaki were in there as well. She went over to her bed and pulled her bag out from under the bed and opened it. She smiled seeing what she wanted. She took out a box of pochy. She looked at both Hiei and Asaki and sighed. "Hey, Asaki. Catch." she tossed him a box, in which he caught. He smiled.  
"Thanks squirt." she glared at him for the comment but smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, Hiei-"  
"Like I said before, I'm not hungry." she grunted at his response and got off her bed, she walked over to him and held ou the box of pochy.  
"Hiei, take it. I know you're hungry."  
"Hn, I said I don't want it, baka onna." Asaki side glared at Hiei but popped another pochu stick into his mouth.  
"Grrr, baka oni, I said you can have it." she prompted by moving it infront of his face. He whacked at it but she raised her arm. He was a bit shocked he missed and glared at her. "Hiei, take the stupid pochy." she growled.  
"Hn, no." she sighed and opened the box of pochy and took out a stick. Hiei glanced at her but just grunted his 'hn'. Without warning she out the pochy stick in his mouth. Hiei looked utterly surprised but regained his compsure and spat it out then glared at her.  
"I said I don't wa-" she put another in his mouth. This time he spat it out then pinned her to the wall quickly and growled. "I said I didn't want any."  
"And I say I don't care. You need to eat, as do I. So just eat the pochy so I can eat mine."  
"Hn." he took the box from her and she rubbed her shoulders when he released her.  
"Thank you Hi-" she double blinked as Hiei had shoved a pochy stick in her mouth then tossed the box on her bed.  
"I'm not hungry." he said then trudged out of the room. She looked at the door he just exited from. She took a bit of the pochy then took it out of her mouth.  
'Jeez, what's got him so uptight?' she walked back over to her bed and noticed Asaki smiling at her. She quieked an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Awww, that was so adoriable." he joked then laughed.  
"Shut up, onee-chan." she rolled her eyes and got another box out along with the box Hiei tossed. 'I'm sure Kurama would appreciate a box.' she thought and left the room and knocked on the room belonging to the other three. Kurama answered with a smile.  
"Hello, Sutana. What do you need?"  
"Actually I just wanted to see if you'd like some pochy, considering you didn't eat breakfast; and I don't blame you." "Sure, I'd love some. Why don't you come in?"  
"Why, not. Not like I have anything elde to do." she walked into the room and Kurama closed the door. The room was pretty mush the same. The only difference was that their bed sheets were a dark blue. She followed him to the right corner bed and sat down with him.  
"So, how have you been for this past month?"  
"Pretty well actually. I've gotten alot stronger and learned some new tricks." Kurama noddded.  
"Did you see Hiei at all?"  
"Hiei? Why would have seen him?"  
"No reason. I was just wondering." he said while eating his pochy.  
'He's hiding something.' "So Kurama, care to play a game of Rummy?"  
"Sure. I'm guessing you have cards?" she nodded and pulled a deck of cards out of her pockets. "Okay, the rules are exactly the same except for that the loser has to tell something they know. Something the other person doesn't."  
"Sounds easy enough." Sutana smiled and dealed the cards.  
  
12 Games Later  
Sutana grunted, she had lost seven out of twelve games. 'And I'm usually so good at this game.' she layed down her cards, as did Kurama.  
"I win." he said. Sutana sighed and tried to think of something.  
"Okay when-"  
"Lets make this more interesting," Kurama said.  
"Okay, shoot."  
"Lets change it to where the loser has to answer a question the winner asks."  
"...Okay..."  
"Alright." 'I don't want to be blunt. I'll ask that the next time I win.' Kurama thought. "Would you consider joining our team?" she gave him a puzzled look.  
"I am on your team."  
"Heh, sorry. What I meant was would you consider becoming a Spirit Detective?"  
"...I...never really thought about it. I doubt Koenma would let me." she said rubbing the back of her neck. "But...I had the chance to...hai; I would." Kurama smiled.  
"That's good to know." you gave him another puzzled look. "Lets continue shall we?" she snapped back to reality and nodded.  
  
One Game Later  
  
Sutana grinned. "I win." Kurama looked at the cards then her.  
"It seems that you have. What would like to ask me?"  
"..." she thought for a moment. "It's a bit off subject but...do you know how...Hiei feels about me?" Kurama was shocked.  
"Well...um...not exactly..."  
"How can you 'not exactly' know?"  
"Um..." for once in, Kurama was stumped. He couldn't tell her; but it was a deal, he lost. Kurama sighed. "Yes, I do."  
"Okay. Play again?" she said shuffling the deck. Kurama stared baffled at her.  
"You're not going to ask me how he feels about you, are you?"  
"Nope, I'm sure not. I want Hiei to tell me, whenever he's ready. And I plan to do the same." she said while dealing the cards. Kurama smiled.  
"That's a good plan." he said taking up his cards, she only nodded.  
  
Hours Later  
  
Sutana was leaning on the railing, staring out into the under-water beauty. She sighed, listening to the noises the rambuncious demons made in case any decided to attack again. She yawned and her mouth was half open when she froze, seeing something up ahead. 'Is that-' she ran off to the teams cabins. She swung open the door to the cabin Hiei, Asaki, and she use. She smiled at Asaki. "We're arriving at the Tournament, Asaki. Get your stuff together. We'll be leaving soon." she said then headed to the other boys' room. Only Kuwabara and Yusuke were in there. "Hey, we're arriving at the Island soon. Pack up guys." "About time. I'm sick of this place, not to mention Kuwabara's a bit seasick." Yusuke pointed at Kuwabara who was under his covers.  
"...Oh..." she turned back to Yusuke. "So, were are Kurama and Hiei?"  
"Probably on the other side of the boat."  
"Thanks." she said and rushed out.  
  
With Hiei And Kurama  
  
"Hiei, when will admit it?"  
"Admit what?" Hiei sits on one of the chairs while Kurama stands at his side, determined to get an answer from him.  
"Hiei, you know what I'm talking about."  
"Hn." Kurama sighed.  
"Fine then, Hiei; have it your way. But if you continue this you'll never sucede."  
"Baka kitsune, what's your point?"  
"My point is-"  
"Hiei, Kurama." they looked behind themselves to see Sutana coming up to them.  
"We're almost there. Then we can get some real food." Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped. "Yes, of course. I'll get going then. I need to pack a few things." Kurama said, leaving. "Oh, okay." Sutana said then turned to Hiei. "So, Hiei. Ready to kick some demon butt? They'll pay for what they did; they can never be forgiven." she furrowed her eyebrows, remember ing what he did to her. Hiei looked at her for a moment.  
"What really happened when you were there." he asked, she looked at him.  
"What are you talking about? I told you guys everything."  
"You're lieing." Hiei growled. She took a step back in shock at his words.  
"Hiei, what reason would I have to lie?"  
"Embaressment."  
"Uh...Don't be ridiculous."  
"If I'm wrong, then open that one spot of your mind you're so despritely trying to hide." her eyes widened.  
"...Sorry, but that's not going to happen."  
"Because you're hiding something."  
"Yes, Hiei. I am. But it doesn't mean that I'll tell you." she turned and walked away. A hand landed on her shoulder and turned her around.  
"I'll find out. You can't keep something secret from me for much longer." her eye flared. She raised her hand and was about to make contact with his cheek when an alarm was heard and screams filled the air along with the familar aroma of bloodshed.  
Hiei and Sutana rushed to the other side of the deck to see a all out war of demons. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Asaki were battling the demons along with some of the other teams. Sutana and Hiei joined in the fight.  
Sutana was just pumling the demons and she came back-to-back with Kurama. "Kurama, what happened?!" she asked blocking another asualt.  
"We don't really know. They just came out of nowhere." he said slicing a demon in half with his rose whip.  
As Sutana knocked down another demon she saw a crack in the deck. 'Could it be...' she left the safety of Kurama and ran to the where she saw the crack. She heard Kurama call her name but she ignored it. She felt for the crack, 'Found it.' she slid her fingers under the crack and lifted the plank up.  
Hiei had just sliced through more of the demons and caught a glimce of Sutana leaping down into a hole. 'Baka onna. What does she think she's doing?' Hiei cut his way through the deck.  
Sutana jumped down the hole and landed in the dimly lit encasement. She stood up and looked around. 'I'm guessing this is where they came out from.' she heard the sounds of laughter and followed the voices.  
She discovered their location and watched the three demons just enjoy themselves,  
"What'd I tell ya' guys? Was this a great plan or what?" the demon laughed. He was a tall grungy looking demon with messy brown hair that went to his shoulders and sharp menacing blue eyes. The other two agreed with him. The other two demons were apparently twins. They had short spiky blonde hair, average hieght, and cruel pitch black eyes.  
The one that seemed to be the leader (blue eyes one) rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong Tensai?" one of the twins asked. "Nothing. I just thought I felt someone else was in here." the other smirked.  
"Oh, alright then." one twin said while standing. "Then I believe we have some work to do."  
'Do they know I'm here-' Sutana's thought was interupted when she waws suddenly grabbed by both arms and slammed against one of the walls of the ship. She opened her eyes, they still had her by the arms.  
"Well whatta know. It's Sutana from Team Urameshi." Tensai walked up to her, unsheathing his sword. "Guess I'll be getting the joy of killing you. To bad you caouldn't make it to the tournament, such a shame. And we're almost there too." he grinned showing his rotten teeth. He raised the blade as to trust it into her heart.  
Without hesitation, her aura surrounded her entire body. Sparks of energy shot down from her neck, through her arms, and struck the demons holding her, turning them into ice. Tensai growled and charged at her. She broke the frozen hands of the demons of her wrists, causing them to fall to the ground and shatter. She kicked Tesai's hand sending the sword into the air and falling into her posseson, and in a swift fast movement she she was face to face with the demon and struck him in the heart. "You' should've thought twice before messing with me." she said and pulled the sword from him and he collasped to the ground in a pool of blood.  
"Hn. Not bad." Hiei came out from the shadows. "I thought I mite've had to save you."  
"Is that so, Jaganshi? I never knew you cared." she teased and walked up to the glaring fire demon. She rolled her eyes, he tossed a rag to her. She raised an eyebrow.  
"You have blood on your face." he said then disapeered.  
'That's Hiei for ya.' she said and wiped her face, heading back onto the deck. The deck was practically covered with corpses. She spotted her team mates and walked up to them. "Where were you? We could've used your help." Yusuke said.  
"Oh chill, Yusuke. There was some other business below deck so I took care of it." then the intercom spoke.  
"All teams report to the deck. We will be docking in five minutes."  
"Guess we should get our stuff." Yusuke said and walked off, Kurama and Kuwabara tailgating him. Sutana sighed and went off to get her stuff as well.  
  
Suichuu Island  
  
Yusuke whistled. "Talk about your underwater Island." he said looking around the area. ( i hate desciptions) Unlike Hanging Neck Island, Suichuu Island was more of a city like in the human world.  
"I didn't know demons had citys." Kuwabara said baffled.  
"Not a surprise there. With your brain span I'm surprised you even remember your name." Hiei comented.  
"Grrr. Shorty I swear if you say one more word I'll make you regret the day you ever met me!"  
"Hn, fool. I already do."  
"What's that?! You have somethin to say then say it!"  
"Wow! Kuwabara, calm down!" Yusuke said holding him back. Asaki and Sutana sweatdropped.  
"I'm just hoping I can get use to this." Asaki said.  
"I juat want to get some food." Sutana said and Asaki gave her a weird look. "Kurama, where's the hotel?"  
"Hm? Oh, we''ve been outside the entrance since Kuwabara and Hiei started arguing. Everyone did an animefallover.  
"I'm not wasting any more time on that stupid baffoon." Hiei said shoving past Kuwabara and heading into the hotel.  
"Why I outta..." Kuwabara shook his fist.  
"Quit it out, Kuwa-chan." Sutana rolled her eyes. "Lets stop the fighting and get some food."  
"Is that all you can think about right now?" Yusuke said. Sutana shrugged.  
"I'm not really thinking about it. I just know I am." they all sweatdropped, then headed inside.  
  
Not much of a cliffy, I know. But I have nowhere to put a cliffy. (sigh) Yay, well, g2g. I have a Hiei quiz to update, ugh. Od, and sorry but I don't feal like putting a thingy about the next chappie on this one. I'm tired, have schools tomorrow, and I'm hungry. I've only eaten four meals in the past three days T.T I was going through a depression thing. g2g, Sayonara bye bye! 


	13. Authoresses Note

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! It's just my computer hasn't been letting us on the Internet and even as I speak (er...type) I'm only able to type this because I'm at school T.T So I'll make this note fast. Baka ningen means stupid/fool(ish) human. Ummmm, oh yeah! For Kagome 0102; yes, you may post my story on your site (please make sure the authoresses name (Anana) is with the story animesweatdrop Just thought I'd say that) I...don't **think** there aren't any more sweat drop If I missed one feel free to ask again sweat drop sigh Gotta go, all. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for R&Ring! I'll try to get up the next chapter soon! Sayonara bye bye!

Anana


End file.
